Schicksal
by Jessika86
Summary: Severus Snape lernt in einem unfreiwilligen Urlaub eine junge Frau kennen und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten kommen die beiden sich nah. Was beide nicht ahnen, dass der Urlaub nicht das Ende ihrer Bekanntschaft ist.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Jessika betrat das Hotel und sah sich neugierig um. Warum sie vor einigen Monaten ein Zimmer in genau diesem Hotel gebucht hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber ihr hatte der Prospekt gefallen, welches ihr die Frau im Reisebüro gezeigt hatte. Also hatte sie es kurz entschlossen genommen. Sechs Wochen Italien, am Meer, Sonne, Strand und Ruhe. So hatte sie sich das zumindest vorgestellt.

Die Schule war ihr in den letzten Wochen auf die Nerven gegangen, vor allem, da es ihr Madam Maxime nicht gerade leicht gemacht hatte. Jessika konnte nicht verstehen, womit diese Frau so ein Problem hatte, schließlich wollte Jessika die Schule nicht wechseln, weil ihr Beaubatons nicht gefiel, sondern, weil ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb, als nach Englang zu gehen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, was sie eigentlich getan hatte, dass diese Frau es immer wieder auf sie abgesehen hatte oder sie mit Aufmerksamkeit überschüttete. Sie dachte an das letzte Jahr, in dem sie sich geweigert hatte, an einem Wissenswettbewerb teilzunehmen, der auf hoher Ebene stattfand und bei dem die Schüler Aufsätze einreichten. Warum wollte diese Frau einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie andere Sorgen hatte, als das Ansehen ihrer Schule im internationalen Vergleich. Wenn sie das einzige war, was Beaubatons zu bieten hatte, dann gute Nacht, dachte sie noch immer verärgert deswegen.

Jessika dachte an das letzte Gespräch mit ihrer alten Schulleiterin und ballte noch immer wütend die Hände. Wie oft hatte sie die Worte gehört „Ich dachte ich hätte sie zur Treue erzogen!" Irgendwie konnte Jessika dieser Frau nicht klar machen, dass es bei ihrem Schulwechsel nicht um Treue ging. Sie musste nach England und da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Wenn es einen anderen weg gäbe, hätte Jessika ihn mit Sicherheit gewählt.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf um die Erinnerungen daran zu vertreiben und ging zur Rezeption. Zum Glück sprach der Portier dort Englisch, denn Italienisch konnte sie nun wirklich nicht.

„Guten Abend, ich bin etwas spät dran. Jessika Wakefield, ich habe ein Zimmer für die nächsten sechs Wochen bei ihnen reserviert!" sagte sie und der Mann nickte. „Ja, hier steht es schon. Sie belegen eine der beiden Suiten. Am Montag kommt ein weiterer Gast an, der die andere Suite belegt sie werden sich einen Balkon teilen. Ich hoffe dies ist kein Problem für sie?" fragte der Portier höflich und Jessika schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein natürlich nicht!"

Sie hatte nicht vor allzu viel Zeit auf dem Balkon zu verbringen und würde sich schon mit einem anderen Benutzer einigen. Schließlich sagte man ihr nicht umsonst nach, dass sie freundlich und zurückhaltend war.

Schnell füllte sie alle Formulare aus und ergriff den Zimmerschlüssel. „Einen schönen Aufenthalt, wenn sie etwas brauchen, lassen sie es mich wissen!" Jessika nickte dankbar und lächelte den jungen Mann an, der ihr Gepäck trug.

Sie hatte absichtlich ein Muggelhotel gewählt und eine Stadt, in der fast ausschließlich Muggel lebten. In den nächsten Wochen wollte sie einmal nichts mit Zauberei zu tun haben. Keine Aufsätze über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste, keine Zaubertrankrezepte oder sonst irgendetwas. Sie wollte einfach nur Urlaub machen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr begann und ein weiterer dunkler Abschnitt ihres Lebens.

Interessiert sah sie sich um während sie zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Es war ein kleines aber sehr schönes Hotel und es war so nah am Strand, dass man nachts das Meer regelrecht riechen können würde. Die Flure waren klimatisiert, so dass Jessika in ihrem dünnen roten Sommerkleid etwas fror. Aber sie war nun Mal eine Frostbeule und so ignorierte sie das.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, gab sie dem jungen Mann ein Trinkgeld und schloß dann die Tür hinter ihm. Seufzend und etwas müde, von der Reise lehnte sie sich an die Tür und schloß einen Moment die Augen. Die Kühle des Zimmers würde ihr nachts bestimmt entgegen kommen und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie direkt hinaus auf die riesige Terrasse. Erstaunt ging sie durch das große Zimmer und öffnete die Schiebetür. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Meer sah und sie warme Luft spürte. Sie hatte anscheinend alles richtig gemacht, als sie diese Reise gebucht hatte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kickte sie die Schuhe von ihren Füßen und betrat Barfuss die mit Marmor ausgelegte Terrasse. Trotz der Sonne, die den ganzen Tag auf die Terrasse schien, lag er kühl unter ihren Füßen und sie ging langsam zum Geländer. „Bei Merlin was eine Aussicht!" murmelte sie und ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

Meer so weit das Auge reichte empfing sie und wenn sie direkt nach unten sah, blickte sie auf einen kleinen aber interessant geschnittenen Pool. Nur drei Leute lagen auf den Liegen von denen es gerade mal drei Dutzend gab. Sie schätze, dass das Hotel maximal 50 Leute beherbergen konnte und fühlte sich hier von Beginn an sehr wohl.

Da es bald Zeit zum Abend essen war, beschloss sie, sich frisch zu machen und dann hinunter in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Heute würde sie nicht mehr viel machen, denn sie hatte sechs Wochen Zeit und sie wollte diese genießen.

Im riesigen Badezimmer stand sie vor dem Spiegel und band ihre Haare gerade mit einer Spange zurück. Das rote Sommerkleid, hatte sie gegen ein blaues leichtes Abendkleid getauscht. Die Dusche war ein Traum aus Glas und Spiegeln. Sowohl der Boden als auch die Decke warfen die eigenen Spiegelbilder zurück und zeigten einem neue Sichtweisen seines Körpers, die Jessika durchaus interessant fand. Die große Badewanne bot genug Platz für drei Leute und sie schwor sich auch diese Mal auszuprobieren.

Dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Speisesaal. Es machte ihr nichts aus alleine zu essen oder alleine zu sein. Sie war es gewohnt und auch in Beaubatons hatte sie gemieden sich mit anderen zu treffen oder anzufreunden. Daher setzte sie sich ohne lange zu überlegen an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, von wo aus sie einen schönen Überblick hatte, sowohl über den Raum, als auch nach draußen über den Hof.

Dieser wurde von der untergehenden Sonne rot gefärbt und Jessika sah fasziniert zu, wie sich eine Blüten langsam schlossen.

„Die Karte! Möchten sie schon etwas zu trinken bestellen?" fragte der Kellner in etwas gebrochenem Englisch. Jessika lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ich nehme ein Bitter Lemon." Sagte sie und öffnete dann die Karte. Es war auch eine gute Entscheidung gewesen ihren Urlaub All inklusive zu buchen, so hatte sie mit dem Essen und bezahlen nichts mehr am Hut.

Nur kurz lies sie den Blick über die Karte wandern. Heute Abend war es ihr ziemlich egal was sie aß, Hautsache man konnte es essen. Sie sah sich in dem eher kleinen Raum um, in den etwa dreißig Tische standen. Es waren nicht viele besetzt, aber die große Urlaubswelle sollte ja auch erst in zwei Wochen beginnen.

Jessika bestellte und gab sich dann ihren Gedanken hin. Hogwarts. Was würde sie dort wohl erwarten. Sie hatte sich das Buch „Geschichte Hogwarts" bestellt, bisher aber nur durchgeblättert. Es konnte ja nicht so viel anders sein als in Beaubatons, dachte sie. Hogwarts hatte also vier Häuser und sie würde sich wohl oder übel dieser dummen Auswahlzeremonie unterziehen. Es gab wohl kaum jemand in der Zaubererwelt, der nicht die Eigenheiten der großen Zaubererschule Hogwarts kannte. Sie hatte sich die Beschreibungen der Häuser angesehen und wusste beim besten Willen nicht, welchem Haus sie ihre Sympathie schenken sollte.

Aber darüber würde sie sich Gedanken machen, wenn die Situation da war. Auch hatte sie versucht Informationen über die Lehrer zu bekommen, doch nachdem sich in Beaubatons herum gesprochen hatte, dass sie die Schule verließ, waren ihre Lehrer allesamt nicht bereit gewesen, ihr Auskunft zu geben. So viel Bockigkeit hatte sie dermaßen erstaunt, dass Jessika es schnell aufgegeben hatte, sich darüber zu ärgern.

Konsequent verdrängte sie die Erinnerungen und alle Gedanken an die Schule und die Zukunft. Sie war im Urlaub und nichts würde sie davon abhalten diesen zu genießen.

Nach dem Essen ging sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück und direkt auf die Terrasse. In einer Ecke standen drei Liegen, ein paar Stühle und ein Tisch. Vielleicht würde sie doch etwas mehr Zeit hier verbringen, denn irgendwann musste sie auf jeden Fall mal etwas für die Schule machen, überlegte sie und lehnte sich, wie schon am Nachmittag, gegen das Geländer.

Noch war die Sonne nicht ganz untergegangen und sie sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie langsam im Meer verschwand. Es war ein Traum, wie auf einer Postkarte und Jessika beglückwünschte sich zu so viel Glück. Seufzend holte sie sich eine Liege und eine Auflage und stellte sie mitten auf die riesige Terrasse. Nur wenige Minuten später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

So verging das erste Wochenende ihres Urlaubes wie im Flug. Entweder lag sie am Strand oder am Pool und las all die Bücher, die sie zuvor gekauft hatte. Als sie ihre Sachen für diesen Urlaub gepackt hatte, hatte sie im Stillen dem Zauberer gedankt, der den Verkleinerungszauber erfunden hatte. Ansonsten hätte sie wahrscheinlich fünf Koffer gehabt von dem einer alleine mit Büchern gefüllt gewesen wäre. Die Dame in der Buchhandlung hatte ziemlich sparsam geguckt, als Jessika an den Regalen vorbei gegangen war und nacheinander Bücher heraus zog. Von Krimis über Liebesromane bis hin zu Fachliteratur hatte sie alles dabei. Auch ein paar ihrer Schulbücher und vertiefende Literatur hatte sie eingepackt. Denn auch wenn sie die Schule verdrängte, so interessierte sie sich doch für das ein oder andere.

Jeden Abend saß sie auf dem Balkon und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang und wenn sie früh genug wach war, auch den Sonnenaufgang an. Sie tat einfach was sie wollte und vergaß ihren sonst so disziplinierten Alltag völlig.

Am Montagnachmittag lag sie wieder am Pool und las ihren neusten Liebesroman. Manchmal war es herrlich sich vorzustellen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Ihre dunkel braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und eine niedliche Sonnenbrille ruhte auf ihrer Nase. Jessika trug einen dunkelroten Badeanzug und hatte ein großes weißes Tuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Nur kurz hatte sie ihren Bikini in der Hand gehabt und ihn dann wieder in den Koffer gepackt.

Ab und an sah sie von ihrem Buch auf und zwei Kindern im Pool beim spielen zu. Sie waren sehr leise und Jessika genoss es den beiden zuzusehen, wie mit aufblasbaren Tieren spielten.

Von dem kleinen Innenhof führte ein Weg direkt zum strand. Man musste nur noch eine breite Promenade überqueren.

Jessika ließ ihren Blick über das Meer gleiten und bemerkte kaum den Mann, der an der Promenade entlang ging. Eigentlich fiel er ihr auch nur auf, weil er eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd trug, an dem er wenigstens die Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Nur kurz fragte sie sich, wie sich jemand so etwas antun konnte, in den Sachen musste ihm doch regelrecht heiß sein.

Weiter beachtete sie ihn nicht, da sie mehr auf die Entfernung auch gar nicht sehen konnte. Als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, hatte sie ihn auch schon wieder vergessen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um. Diesmal wählte sie ein dunkelblaues Kleid und griff nach einem Handtuch. Sie zauberte es klein und stopfte es in ihre Tasche. Heute Nacht wollte sie den Sonnenuntergang am Strand erleben.

Zum Glück konnte sie mit ihrem inzwischen achtzehn Jahren offiziell und geduldet auf außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Ansonsten hätte sie wahrscheinlich so manches Mal geflucht. Auch wenn sie es durchaus gewohnt war in der Muggelwelt zu leben, wollte sie die Zauberei doch nicht missen.

Beschwingt machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Da sie schon das Mittagessen völlig ausgelassen hatte, knurrte ihr der Magen.

„Guten Abend!" begrüßte ihr Kellner sie schon an der Tür und führte sie zu dem Tisch, an dem sie schon am ersten Abend gesessen hatte und den sie einfach für sich beanspruchte. Inzwischen hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Kellner, der sich anscheinend nicht davon abhalten ließ sie mit Aufmerksamkeit zu überschütten, Giovanni hieß. Sie lächelte ihn warm an und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl sinken, den er ihr zu Recht zog.

„Danke schön, ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wasser!" sagte sie und studierte wie jeden Abend die Karte. Heute hatte sie Lust etwas Ausgefallenes zu essen und bestellte Lamm mit irgendeinem Püree, dessen Name sie noch nie gehört hatte. Ohne viel von ihrer Umwelt mit zubekommen aß sie.

Dann wanderte sie zum Strand und lief barfuss am Meer entlang um sich einen schönen Platz auszusuchen, von dem aus sie ungestört den Sonnenuntergang beobachten konnte. Jessika nahm die schwarze Gestalt, die auf „ihrer" Terrasse stand gar nicht wahr und setzte sich gemütlich auf das Handtuch.

Severus lehnte sich an das Geländer und sah sich interessiert um. Nach langer Diskussion hatte er aufgegeben und Dumbledores Geschenk angenommen. Sechs Wochen Urlaub in Italien am Meer. Wie kam der alte Mann darauf, dass ihm so etwas gefallen würde?

Er lebte jetzt seit fast zwanzig Jahren in den Kerkern Hogwarts. Wenn es ihm da nicht gefallen würde, hätte er auch ein Büro in einem anderen Stockwerk beziehen können. Völlig perplex hatte er dem Schulleiter zugehört, als der von Urlaub gesprochen hatte und erst nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen hatte er herausgefunden, dass Dumbledore seinen Urlaub meinte. Zwei Monate seine Ruhe, vor Schülern und Kollegen zu haben, hätte ihm als Urlaub vollkommen gereicht. Es gab mehrer neuer Tränke die er brauen wollte und er hatte sich schon die nächsten Wochen in seinem Labor gesehen.

Doch dann hatte Dumbledore ihn zu sich gebeten und ihm ein Prospekt hingehalten. Verwirrt hatte er es genommen und durchgeblättert. Dann hatte er sich gefragt, ob er wirklich so aussah, als hätte er Interesse an einem Urlaub an der See, mit viel Sonne und einem hübschen kleinen freundlichem Hotel?

Sein ganzes Reden und jedes Argument warum er nicht fahren konnte, hatten auf Dumbledore keinerlei Eindruck gemacht. „Du brauchst Urlaub, Severus. Die letzten Jahre waren hart, besonders für dich. Jetzt wo Voldemort besiegt ist, wird es Zeit, dass du aus der Dunkelheit kommst!"

Das waren in etwa seine Worte gewesen und Severus konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Albus hatte ihm mal eben sechs Wochen Urlaub geschenkt und er hatte keinen freundlichen Weg gefunden, ihm zu sagen, dass er keinen Urlaub machen wollte.

Also war er gefahren und stand nun hier auf der Terrasse, die er sich auch noch mit „reizenden jungen Dame" teilen musste. Zumindest hatte sich der Portier unten so ausgedrückt. Wahrscheinlich irgend so eine reiche Göre, die hauptberuflich Tochter ist, dachte er erbost und ließ seinen Blick über das Meer wandern. Wenigstens war es ein kleiner Ort, in dem auch in der Hauptsaison nicht viel los sein würde. Allerdings handelte es sich um einen Muggelort, was soviel bedeutete, dass er sich mit dem Zaubern zurück nehmen musste.

Nun gut, so viel Gelegenheiten wo er Magier gebrauchen könnte, würde es hier so wieso nicht geben.

Er war durchaus überrascht von Dumbledores Geschmack, was das Hotel betraf. Es war klein und sehr elegant. Der kleine Pool auf den er hinuntersehen konnte war gepflegt, wie der gesamte Hof. Sechs Wochen hier, dürften nicht gerade wenig gekostet haben. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht, wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Dankbarkeit zu empfinden.

Nach Voldemorts Tod hatte er sein Leben genauso weiter gelebt wie vor seiner Wiederauferstehung. Schließlich gab es auch keinen Grund etwas zu ändern. Auch wenn seine Kollegen und alle anderen es nicht nachvollziehen konnten, war er relativ zufrieden mit sich und seiner Lebensweise. Meistens schaffte er es auch Dumbledore seine verrückten Pläne wieder auszureden, doch dieses Mal waren ihm einfach die Argumente ausgegangen.

Also hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und war hier her appariert. Was er jedoch sechs Wochen hier sollte, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore ihn überhaupt kannte. Wie lange hatten sie Seite an Seite gearbeitet und gekämpft? Und trotz allem, schenkte er ihm einen Urlaub am Strand.

Severus musste zugeben, dass er Dumbledore von Zeit zu Zeit nicht verstand und des Öfteren an dessen Verstand zweifelte. Gerade jetzt war es wieder besonders schlimm. Gut er hatte genügend Arbeit mit, so dass er sechs Wochen auf dieser Terrasse sitzen konnte und ihm nicht langweilig werden würde. Aber in Hogwarts hätte er besser arbeiten können.

Das Ende des Krieges war weniger Spektakulär gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte und die Euphorie und das Interesse an seiner Peron waren schnell wieder abgeebbt. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nur noch seiner Arbeit zugewandt und kam auch nicht auf die Idee, das zu ändern. Gerade die Sommerferien nutzte er für die Erforschung neuer Tränke, da er als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, kaum noch Zeit fand während eines Schuljahres im Labor zu stehen. Auch wenn er Verteidigung nicht aufgeben wollte, war er noch immer ein Zaubertrankmeister. Wann immer es möglich war, zog er sich in sein Privatlabor in Hogwarts zurück und genau das hatte er auch in den nächsten Wochen vorgehabt.

Er sah der Sonne zu wie sie im Meer versank und war, ohne es leugnen zu wollen, beeindruckt von dem Schauspiel. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und holte ein Buch aus dem Koffer. Seine Sachen hatte er im Schrank verstaut, doch seien arbeit hatte er vorsichtshalber im Koffer gelassen. Wenn eines der Zimmermädchen zu neugierig war und einige Buchtitel las, würde es nur zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust auch noch reihenweise Gedächtnisse zu verändern.

Severus setzte sich auf einen der Liegestühle und legte entspannt die Beine hoch. Die Terrasse wurde nun von kleinen Laternen erleuchtet und war hell genug, dass man entspannt lesen konnte. Sekunden später war er in seinem Buch vertieft.

Jessika seufzte entzückt, als die Sonne endgültig im Meer verschwand und erhob sich dann. Das war ein Anblick, den man sich jeden Abend aufs Neue angucken konnte, ohne dass er langweilig wurde. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich eine Kamera zu kaufen, damit sie später ein paar Erinnerungen daran hatte.

Sie stopfte ihr Handtuch zurück in die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. Aus dem Vergnügungsraum neben dem Speisesaal ertönte Musik und sie hörte das Lachen einiger Gäste. Sie hatte schon mitbekommen, dass es jeden Abend ein anderes Programm gab. Von verschiedenen Tanzabenden bis hin zu einer Bühnenshow. Sie nahm sich vor ab und an mal hin zu gehen und zu schauen, was so alles geboten wurde.

Vielleicht fand sie ja auch einen Tanzpartner, mit dem sie mal ein paar Tänze wagen konnte, ohne Angst um ihre Füße haben zu müssen.

Vor sich hin lächelnd ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer und schloß die Tür auf. Auf nichts achtend, zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und schob mit einem Ruck die Terrassentür zur Seite und ging zum Geländer. Die Person, die von ihrem Buch aufsah und sie aus schwarzen Augen erbost beobachtete nahm sie gar nicht wahr.

Während des Abends war etwas Wind aufgekommen, der viele Strähnen aus ihrem Zopf löste. Entschieden öffnete sie die Spange und schüttelte ihre Haare aus. Der Wind ließ ihre Haare und ihren Rock wehen und sie genoss die nun angenehmen Temperaturen. Es war wirklich ein recht heißer Tag gewesen, dachte sie und sah in den Himmel.

Ja, sie hatte wirklich gut gebucht und hier würde sie es bestimmt sechs Wochen aushalten.

Severus sah überrascht auf, als die Terrassentür des anderen Zimmers mit einem Ruck aufgeschoben wurde und ein blaues Kleid zum Geländer stürmte.

Diese Frau schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken und er war über so viel Rücksichtslosigkeit sofort verärgert. Trotzdem sagte er erst einmal nichts. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verfolgte er, wie die anscheinend junge Frau, ihre Haarspange öffnete und ihre dunklen Haare im Wind flatterten. Sie war schlank und hatte eine helle Haut, die sich von den dunklen Haaren und dem dunklen Kleid abhob. Außerdem schien sie so etwas wie Schuhe nicht zu kennen.

Der Wind zerrte an ihrem Kleid, was sie allerdings nicht weiter zu stören schien. Er sah zu, wie sie den Kopf hob und in den Himmel sah und verdrehte die Augen. Auch noch so eine romantisch veranlagte reiche Göre. Bevor sie noch auf die Idee kam, sich auf der Terrasse breit machen zu können, würde er ein paar Dinge klar stellen.

In den nächsten Wochen, egal wie lange sie hier war, hatte sie hier nichts zu suchen und sie sollte auch nicht meinen, dass er sich mit ihr auch noch unterhielt, wenn sie sich denn doch mal begegnen sollten.

„Guten Abend!" sagte er mit leiser und kalter Stimme, vor der seine Schüler immer solche Angst hatten. Mit innerer Genugtuung sah er wie sie zusammen zuckte und sich dann abrupt umdrehte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Jessika zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig um. Da saß tatsächlich jemand und sie atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Anscheinend war sie dermaßen in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass irgendjemand da sein könnte. Sie überlegte und erinnerte sich daran, dass der Portier gesagt hatte, dass heute ein weiterer Gast ankommen würde, der das Nachbarzimmer belegte.

Kurz musterte sie ihn und hatte das Gefühl ihn irgendwo her zu kennen. Dann fiel ihr der Mann ein, der am Nachmittag an der Promenade entlang gegangen war. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Auch dieser Mann trug eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich an die schwarzen Schulterlangen Haare.

Zufälle gab es, dachte sie und lächelte ihn dann an. Er jedoch saß weiter mit unbewegter Miene und aneinander gelehnten Händen da und sah sie starr an. Seine blasse Haut hob sich hart von den schwarzen Sachen ab und ließ ihn fast gespenstisch fahl wirken. Sie selber war meistens sehr blass und sah krank aus, doch dieser Mann schaffte es dies sogar noch zu toppen. Er war schlank, vielleicht sogar schon zu schlank.

Die schwarzen Haare, fielen ihm auf die Schultern ohne dass sie irgendeinen Ansatz von Schnitt aufwiesen. Sie wirkten strähnig, was aber auch auf jeglichen Mangel von Frisur zurückzuführen sein könnte. Sein Gesicht war länglich und ebenfalls sehr schmal. Seine hohen Wangenknochen traten so stark hervor, dass die Haut darüber spannte. Eine Augenbraue hatte er hochgezogen, was aus seinem Gesicht eine merkwürdige Maske machte. Dazu kam noch, dass seien Nase mehr als nur eine Spur zu lang war und sein Lippen etwas zu dünn waren. Nein, er sah nicht wirklich gut aus, wenn sie ehrlich war, war er auch weit davon entfernt attraktiv zu sein.

Dann sah sie in seine Augen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie tief schwarz waren. Wer auf dieser Welt hatte schwarze Augen, fragte sie sich und legte fasziniert den Kopf etwas schief. Sein Blick ruhte mit einer Gelassenheit auf ihr, dass es sie nervös machte. Eigentlich war sie eine Meisterin darin, zu jeder Zeit äußert gelassen zu sein, aber sie ahnte schon, dass dieser Mann alles in den Schatten stellen würde.

Alleine seine Augen und die pure Überlegenheit, die sich in ihnen verbarg, zeigten ihr, dass sie ihn intellektuell sehr hoch einordnen musste. Normalerweise war sie nicht jemand der andere Menschen in eine vorgefertigte Schublade steckte, doch dieser Mann zeigte mit seiner ganzen Körperhaltung was man von ihm erwarten durfte. Sie musste ihn nur ansehen um genau zu wissen, wo sie ihn einordnen musste.

Hochgradig Intelligent, wenn nicht sogar hochbegabt. Sich seines IQ mehr als bewusst und intellektuell den meisten anderen völlig überlegen. Die Art wie er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander legte, zeigte ihr, dass er tatsächlich völlig ruhig und gelassen war und sich sicher war, jedem anderen überlegen zu sein. Seine Kleidung war elegant und Jessika war davon überzeugt, dass sich erstklassig war. Dementsprechend hatte er auch nicht gerade wenig Geld. Die Tatsache, dass er diese Sachen auf eine lässige Art und Weise trug, verrieten ihr auch, dass er es von klein auf gewohnt war, sie zu tragen.

Trotzdem war er nicht einfach nur Erbe. Sie sah die Muskelstränge in seinen Unterarmen und auch auf seinem Handrücken. So sichtbar, zeigten sie deutlich, dass er mit den Händen arbeitete.

Ohne es zu wollen, war Jessika beeindruckt von seiner ganzen Erscheinung und brauchte ganze zehn Sekunden um ihn einzuschätzen. Sie war sich jedoch auch sicher, dass all dies noch lange nicht alles war. Alleine sein wacher und leicht abwertender Blick zeugten davon, dass da noch viel mehr war, was ihn ausmachte.

Jessika ignorierte diesen Blick, der deutlich zeigte, dass die Störung ihn verärgerte und nickte ihm zu. „Guten Abend. Verzeihen Sie, ich habe sie nicht gesehen und völlig vergessen, dass sie ja heute ankommen sollten. Ich werde sie nicht weiter stören!" sagte sie und stieß sich vom Geländer ab.

Severus sah sie genauso abschätzend an wie sie ihn. Nur konnte er seinen Blick besser tarnen als sie. Er war durchaus überrascht gewesen, als sie sich umdrehte und mit nur ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, die Kontrolle über sich zurück erlangte.

Nur kurz war ihr Blick über ihn geglitten, trotz allem sah er, dass es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete und sie sich schnell ein bild von ihm machte. Er gestand es ihr zu, solange es nicht zu lange dauerte.

Sie war fast lachhaft schön und er war schon nach dem ersten Blick völlig genervt davon. Ihre langen Haare fielen in Wellen über ihre Schultern und umrahmten ein kleines perfektes Gesicht. Hohe, nur leicht ausgeprägte Wangenknochen betonten die leichte Rundung ihrer Wangen. Sie hatte eine kleine Nase und blaue Augen, in denen wohl jeder Mann versinken würde. Innerlich seufzte er bei dem Gedanken und stellte mal wieder fest, dass er nicht so wie andere Männer war. Das blaue Kleid war eine Winzigkeit zu groß und untermalte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Sie war vielleicht sogar etwas zu schlank, dachte er leicht angewidert, da er sofort an magersüchtige Püppchen und pubertierende Gören im Diätwahn denken musste, die in Hogwarts zur Genüge herum liefen.

Ohne zu ahnen, dass sie ihn mit gleicher Präzision charakterisiert hatte, sah er in ihre Augen und erkannte durchaus etwas Intelligenz darin. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht nur Tochter. An ihrer Kleidung und in der Art, wie sie diese trug, sah er, dass sie es gewohnt war Geld zu haben. Ihre Haltung sprühte vor Eleganz und Anmut und er enthielt sich hierüber irgendeiner Meinung.

Auch wenn sie zuerst zusammen gezuckt war, strahlte sie nun eine Gelassenheit aus, die durchaus beachtlich war und die er schon seit langem nicht mehr bei Menschen erlebt hatte, die sich in seiner Gegenwart befanden. Sie sich ihrer relativ sicher, wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt, wie er sich über das sicher war, was er konnte und wusste.

Doch er gab ihr noch ein paar Jahre und sie würde es garantiert sein. Ob dies nun gerechtfertigt war oder nicht. Er bezweifelte es noch.

Nicht eine Sekunde löste er den Blick von ihr und wartete geduldig bis die ihre schnelle Musterung beendet hatte. Kein Muskel zuckte, ohne dass er es wollte und so zeigte er seine Überraschung nicht, als sie plötzlich zu sprechen begann.

Ihre Stimme war angenehm und sie sprach genauso leise wie er es getan hatte. Trotzdem verstand er jedes Wort. „Guten Abend. Verzeihen Sie, ich habe sie nicht gesehen und völlig vergessen, dass sie ja heute ankommen sollten. Ich werde sie nicht weiter stören!"

Jedes Wort hatte sie genauso gemeint und er hörte weder Spott noch Sarkasmus aus ihren Worten heraus. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, nahm er ihre Worte zur Kenntnis. „Ich erwarte, dass sie mich auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht stören!" erklärte er mit immer noch kalter und schneidender Stimme.

Sie schien nicht mal überrascht zu sein, bemerkte er und nickte. „Natürlich, Sir! Gute Nacht!" entgegnete sie und verschwand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schloß die Terrassetür bis auf einen kleinen Spalt, da sie die Geräusche, die unten herauf drangen und das Rauschen des Meeres genoss.

Jessika zog den Vorhang vor das Fenster und seufzte lautlos. Gut, alles perfekt sein konnte ja auch nicht, dachte sie und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Vielleicht würde dieser Typ ja mit der Zeit etwas auftauen. Wer weiß, wie sein Tag gewesen und welche Laus ihm über die Leber gelaufen war. Nun gut, dann musste sie sich merken, wann er auf der Terrasse zu sein pflegte und sich ansonsten einen andern Platz suchen, an dem sie den Sonnenuntergang verfolgen konnte. Denn sie plante daraus ein Ritual zu machen, solange sie hier war.

Er hatte sie von der Terrasse verbannt wurde ihr plötzlich klar und sie drehte sich auf die Seite. Normalerweise würde sie sich das nicht so einfach gefallen lassen, denn auch die hatte das Zimmer mit Balkon gebucht. Doch sie ahnte, dass mit diesem Mann nicht gut Kirschen essen war und sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Vor allem weil sie einen stärkeren Charakter durchaus erkannte, wenn sie vor einem stand.

„Gut, dann halt keine langen Abenden in einem Liegestuhl mehr." Murmelte sie. Aber sie wollte ja eh, mehr Zeit unten in diesem Veranstaltungsraum verbringen. Bot sich dann ja an.

Kopfschüttelnd stand sie wieder auf und zog sich um. Kurzzeitig war sie versucht, den Fernseher anzuschalten, aber da sie eh kaum ein Wort verstehen würde und Nachrichten sie im Moment nicht interessierten, ließ sie es bleiben und wühlte in ihrem Koffer nach ihrem Arithmantikbuch.

Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer und suchte nach ihren Tabletten um die Kopfschmerzen, die langsam begannen, schon im Keim zu ersticken. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dieser Kerl ihr in den nächsten Tagen noch mehrmals Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

Ihn möglichst aus ihren Gedanken verdrängend legte sie sich in ihr Bett und begann in ihren Arithmantikbuch für das nächste Schuljahr zu lesen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war über dem Buch eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, als das Zimmer langsam hell wurde. Erfreut sprang sie auf und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und ging zum Geländer der Terrasse. Langsam wurde alles in helloranges Licht getaucht. Sie sah die Wellen des Meeres und spürte die leichte Feuchtigkeit die in der frischen Luft lag.

Diese war relativ kühl und leicht. Dies würde sich durch die Hitze des Tages schnell wieder ändern. Jessika mochte diese Tageszeit besonders gerne und betrachtete leicht verträumt die Tautropfen auf den Blüten. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht dermaßen verträumt und romantisch veranlagt, aber sie war auch nicht in der Schule und so musste sie nicht immer konzentriert und ernst sein.

Leichter Wind wehte und Jessika fror etwas in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd. Trotzdem blieb sie stehen und sah dabei zu wie alles heller wurde und langsam zum Leben erwachte. Sie sah die ersten Menschen, die am Strand entlang gingen um Brötchen, beim Bäcker nebenan, zu holen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich glücklich und spürte eine Ruhe in sich, von der sie gedacht hatte, sie nie mehr zu erleben.

Sie schätze es auf halb sieben, als die Terrassentür ihres Nachbarn aufging. Jessika hielt es für besser sich nicht umzudrehen und erstmal abzuwarten, was er machen würde. Vielleicht hatte er ja vor sie zu ignorieren, dann war es erst recht besser sich zurück zu halten. Außerdem wollte sie sich ja auch nicht aufdrängen.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass der Mann sich ebenfalls ans Geländer stellte, allerdings mit deutlichem Abstand zu ihr. Sie sah auf und dann zu ihm herüber. Er jedoch beachtete sie gar nicht und Jessika beschloss dass es wohl wirklich besser war ihn nicht anzusprechen.

Die Tatsache, dass er kein Ton von sich gegeben hatte und sie jetzt auch nicht ansah, sollte ihr doch eigentlich alles sagen, dachte sie und senkte den Blick. Ein paar Minuten sah sie dem Poolboy dabei zu, wie er den Pool reinigte und entschied dann, dass sie sich fertig machen sollte um frühstücken zu gehen.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, sagte er etwas. „Ich hatte gehofft mich gestern deutlich ausgedrückt zu haben." Meinte er und Jessika lief bei der Kälte in seiner stimme ein Schauer über den Rücken Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob er immer mit diesem Ton sprach. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen und war sofort wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen so mit ihr zu reden. Außerdem gehörte diese Terrasse nicht ihm alleine, auch wenn sie zugestimmt hatte ihn nicht zu stören. Sie hatte jedoch damit gemeint, dass sie sich zurückzog, wenn er auf hier saß und las oder sonst etwas tat. Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass dies auch hieß, dass sie die Terrasse nie mehr betreten durfte.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Morgen." Erwiderte sie und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen das Geländer und sah ihn an. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie hier nur im dünnen, Champagnerfarbenen Nachthemd, dass ihr gerade mal so eben bis zum Knie ging, vor einem, ihr völlig Fremden, stand. Doch auch er war nicht wirklich passender gekleidet, mit der schwarzen Hose die er trug. Jessika vermutete, dass er nackt schlief und die Hose einfach nur drüber gezogen hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders als einen kurzen Blick über seinen Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen.

Jeder Gedanke von gestern war richtig gewesen. Er war tatsächlich eine Spur zu schlank und seine Rippen zeichneten sich leicht unter der Haut ab. Sein Bauch war flach und wirkte auf merkwürdige Weise durchtrainiert. Sie fragte sich, warum ihr so etwas bei einem Fremden auffiel und zwang ihren Blick wieder zu seinen Augen, nur um zu registrieren, dass er sie abwertend betrachtete.

Es interessierte sie nicht wirklich was er von ihr dachte und so hob sie eine Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass er seien Musterung abschloss. Sollte er sie doch ansehen, so viel er wollte und denken was er denken mochte. Als auch er ihr wieder in die Augen blickte, hatte sich sein Blick kein bisschen geändert und auch seine Miene war noch immer völlig ohne jegliche Emotion.

Jessika hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm gefiel was er sah, oder er ansatzweise interessiert war. Sie war viel mehr überrascht, dass sie gar nichts in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Weder Interesse noch Desinteresse. Einfach gar nichts.

„Verschonen sie mich mit Small Talk!" meinte er und blickte sie weiter starr an. Jessika war überrascht von seiner ablehnenden und unfreundlichen Art. Er tat ja gerade so, als wollte sie ihm ein Gespräch aufzwingen. Ein wenig Höflichkeit hatte noch keinem einen zacken aus der Krone gebrochen, dachte sie verärgert und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Gut wie sie möchten. Ich habe nicht vor ihnen meine Gesellschaft aufzudrängen, doch die Terrasse gehört genauso zu ihrem Zimmer wie zu meinem." Sagte sie und nickte dann noch einmal. Mit wenigen Schritten verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer, ließ die Tür und die Vorhänge aber auf.

Severus sah ihr nicht nach, kräuselte aber verärgert die Lippen. Von Anfang an hatte er gewusst, dass dieses Gör ihm den Nerv rauben würde und sie enttäuschte ihn kein bisschen. Ganz kurz war er von ihrer Erscheinung abgelenkt gewesen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er tatsächlich zu ihr hinausging.

Es schien sie gar nicht zu interessieren, dass er ihr gestern gesagt hatte, sie sollte sich nicht mehr auf der Terrasse blicken lassen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihm jetzt auch noch widersetzte brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Wenn sie sich hier das nächste Mal begegneten, würde er ganz deutlich klar stellen, was passierte, wenn sie sich weiter weigerte sich seinem Willen zu beugen. Wenn er verlangt, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer blieb und nicht hier heraus kam, dann tat sie das gefälligst auch. Sollte sie das noch immer nicht beeindrucken, würde er sich halt etwas in ihrem Geist umsehen und ihr dort einpflanzen, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Wenn er schon hier sein würde, wollte er auch seine Ruhe haben.

Jessika betrat ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie den ganzen Abend unten verbracht hatte und sich das Programm angesehen hatte. Eine Tanzgruppe, deren Tanzstil irgendwo zwischen Samba und Ballett anzusetzen war. Danach hatte sie etwas mit einem netten Mann getanzt, dessen Name sie allerdings schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Irgendetwas mit T, überlegte sie und schüttelte dann den Kopf. War ja auch egal, dachte sie und entschied sich dafür, ihn einfach Mr. T zu nennen, wenn sie das nächste Mal an ihn denken sollte.

Kichernd ging sie zur Terrassentür und öffnete diese leise. Dann steckte sie den Kopf hinaus um nachzusehen, ob dieser unmögliche Kerl da war. Zwei Tage war es jetzt her, dass sie aufeinander gestoßen waren. Zwar hatte sie ihn ein paar Mal an dem Tisch sitzen und irgendetwas schreiben sehen, aber sie war wohl weißlich in ihrem Zimmer geblieben. So ungerechte sie es auch fand, sie wollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen und seit sie von Giovanni wusste, dass auch er sechs Wochen blieb, war sie noch vorsichtiger. Dieser Typ konnte ihr den ganzen Urlaub verderben, wenn er es wollte. Dessen war sie sich fast sicher. Außerdem würde er wahrscheinlich keine Skrupel haben, es wirklich zu tun.

Langsam schlich sie ein paar Schritte weiter und linste zu seinem Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen, doch das Zimmer war dunkel und anscheinend leer. Das reichte Jessika und sie zog sich eine Liege heran. Ein paar Minuten hatte sie bestimmt noch, bis er wieder kam, auch wenn es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Seufzend zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich auf die Liege. Ihr rotes Kleid rutschte ein stück hoch, aber sie ignorierte es. Der Himmel war klar und Jessika konnte viele Sterne funkeln sehen, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Severus betrat sein Zimmer und warf das Buch aufs Bett, das er mitgebracht hatte. Er war nach Hogwarts appariert, da ihm ein Buch fehlte, das er bei seiner Arbeit gut gebrauchen konnte. Ganz einfach hätte es werden wollen. Nach Hogsmeade apparieren, in den Kerker gehen, Buch schnappen und wieder verschwinden. Denn eigentlich fühlte er sich in seinem Urlaub doch ganz wohl.

Leider hatte sich das alles als etwas schwieriger herausgestellt, denn er war Dumbledore in die Arme gelaufen. Dieser hatte ihn sofort mit Fragen durchlöchert. Was er in Hogwarts wollte, ob ihm der Urlaub nicht gefiel, ob etwas passiert war, ob er schon jemanden kennen gelernt hatte.

Er hatte nur ein Buch holen wollen. Sonst nichts. Die Welt war nicht untergegangen, er hatte auch das Hotel nicht verwüstet und nein natürlich hatte er auch niemanden kennen gelernt, denn das war das letzte was er wollte. Also hatte er Albus versucht zu erklären, dass er einfach was zu lesen brauchte und dieses Buch schon seit langem Mal in Ruhe durcharbeiten wollte.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein, hatte Dumbledore ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt und ihm noch einmal einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie man einen Urlaub genoss. Nun war er restlos genervt und wünschte sich nichts anderes als Ruhe. Das Abendessen hatte er auch verpasst und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass die Küche noch geöffnet hatte. Unten tanzten und feierten die Gäste immer noch und er war nur kurz versucht gewesen, an der Bar noch einen Whiskey zu trinken. Doch da war ihm entschieden zu viel los gewesen.

Er sah hinaus auf die Terrasse und da sie nicht erleuchtet war und völlig im Dunkeln lag, ging er davon aus, dass seine reizende Nachbarin entweder nicht da war oder schon schlief. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie sich in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht mehr blicken lassen und er war durchaus angenehm überrascht davon. Vielleicht würde sie doch nicht so viele Probleme machen, wie er angenommen hatte.

Severus zog die Tür auf und trat nach draußen an die Luft. Es war kühl geworden, gemessen an den Temperaturen des Tages. Etwas frische Luft dürfte seinem Zimmer auch nicht schaden, dachte er. Es war inzwischen halb drei und er wurde langsam müde. Für einen Tag war er genug genervt geworden, dachte er und drehte sich wieder um, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Dort lag sie, im roten Abendkleid zusammen gerollt auf der Liege und schließ anscheinend tief und fest. Langsam ging er näher und sah im sanften Licht des Mondes, dass ihr Körper von einer ausgeprägten Gänsehaut überzogen wurde. Zuerst war er versucht sie einfach schlafen zu lassen. Sollte sie sich doch den Tod holen, wenn sie das unbedingt wollten.

Doch dann seufzte er und entschied, dass es nicht gut, war wenn sie weiter hier in den dünnen Sachen lag und vielleicht wirklich krank wurde. Er sagte sich, dass er das nur tat, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl registrierte, dass sie ihn nicht störte.

Es war das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen, dass er sie überhaupt bemerkte geschweige denn sah. Beide Abende hatte er hier gesessen und nicht mal wahrgenommen, wenn sie in ihr Zimmer kam oder wenn sie es verließ. Dass sie jetzt hier lag, machte ihm nichts aus. Er war eh nicht da gewesen und inzwischen war er überzeugt davon, dass sie gegangen wäre, wenn er aufgetaucht wäre.

„Stehen sie auf!" sagte er relativ laut und mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme. Doch diese Frau rührte sich kein bisschen. Severus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte sie. Ihre Haut war weich und glatt, doch noch deutlicher nahm er wahr, dass sie eiskalt war.

Verwirrt schlug Jessika die Augen auf und sah hoch, direkt in zwei schwarze. Sie erschrak nicht und musste nur ganz kurz überlegen, wen sie vor sich hatte. Er hatte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und sie konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen lösen. Sein blick war etwas unwillig aber nicht mehr ganz so ablehnend, wie die letzten beiden Male, die sie sich begegnet waren.

Severus richtete sich wieder auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Er sah auf sie hinunter und beobachtete wie ihre Augen wieder klar wurden. Nur einen Moment lang dachte er, dass ihre Augen etwas zu trüb gewesen waren, als sie wach wurde. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie zu wenig Schlaf bekam. Wer wusste schon, was sie den ganzen Tag trieb.

Ihre Haare waren wirr und sie fuhr sich kurz hindurch, was allerdings nur den Effekt hatte, dass sie noch wirrer wurden. „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Verzeihen sie, ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht gestört." Sagte sie leise und richtete sich auf.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Auch wenn es Sommer ist, ist es zu kühl um mit diesem Fummel draußen zu schlafen." Meinte er dann geringschätzig.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Jessika nur und rieb sich die Arme. Dann stand sie auf und sah ihn an. Nun standen sie direkt voreinander und sie lächelte leicht. „Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mich geweckt haben, wer weiß, wie krank ich morgen sonst wäre!"

Nur Sekunden ließ er ihr die Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht etwas auftauen würde und sie sich vielleicht auf freundschaftlicher Ebene begegnen konnten. Sie überlegte, dass es sicher interessant wäre, sich den einen oder anderen Abend mit ihm zu unterhalten. Auch wenn sie in der magischen Welt lebte, kannte sie sich etwas in der Politik, dem Sport und der Wirtschaft der Muggelwelt aus. Nicht zu vergessen in der Literatur und der Film und Theaterwelt. Über irgendwas würden sie sich bestimmt unterhalten können, dachte sie. Er wäre mit Sicherheit ein sehr interessanter und kluger Gesprächspartner.

Doch all die Gedanken lösten sich in Rauch auf, als er sie von oben bis unten musterte und dann meinte. „Ich will nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal vorkommt. Das nächste Mal wird es mir egal sein, ob sie sich hier draußen den Tod holen. Ich spiele nicht das Kindermädchen einer reichen Göre."

Jessika starrte ihn einen Moment lang erstaunt und etwas verständnislos an. Dann wurde ihr klar, was er gesagt hatte und sie ballte erbost die Fäuste. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und hob stolz den Kopf an. „Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Ich bin ihnen dankbar, dass sie mich geweckt haben, doch ich habe sie nicht darum gebeten. Ob und wie oft ich auf dieser Liege schlafen hat sie nicht zu interessieren!"

So sanftmütig und freundlich sie wahr, genauso wütend und spitzzüngig konnte sie werden. Er hatte sie gereizt und nebenbei auch noch beleidigt. Jessika konnte mit vielem Leben, aber dass sie als oberflächliche reiche Göre abgestempelt wurde, ging zu weit. Das musste sie sich von diesem reichen arroganten Schnösel nicht sagen lassen.

Severus trat einen kleinen schritt näher an sie heran. Er überragte sie um mehr als einen Kopf und dabei war sie schon nicht gerade klein. Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm weiter in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wie oft muss ich ihnen noch sagen, dass ich keinerlei Störung von ihnen toleriere." Zischte er und Jessika fand, dass er gerade jetzt sehr gefährlich aussah.

Er war bestimmt ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, so wie er es schaffte andere einzuschüchtern und über alles die Kontrolle zu haben. Sekundelang stellte sie ihn sich sogar als ranghohes Mitglied der Mafia vor, doch da ging ihre Fantasie, dann sogar für ihre Verhältnisse, zu weit.

„Ich habe es beim ersten Mal verstanden, Sir, aber ich habe das gleiche Recht wie sie mich hier aufzuhalten. Das habe ich ihnen auch schon einmal gesagt. Außerdem glaube ich ja wohl, dass ich in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Rücksicht auf sie genommen habe. Kommen sie ja nicht auf die Idee, mir zu verbieten hier zu sein, wenn sie weg sind." Drohte sie und bemühte sich unter seinen kalten Blick nicht allzu nervös zu werden.

Hatte sie bei einem Fremden jemals so viel Abneigung ihr gegenüber erfahren, fragte sie sich. Nein, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Normalerweise kam sie mit ihrem Mitmenschen recht gut aus, da sie die Privatsphäre aller aufs penibelste achtete.

„Achten sie auf ihre Worte!" herrschte er sie wütend an und Jessika wich nun doch einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Ich rate ihnen nun zum letzten Mal mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich habe kein Verlangen nach Gesellschaft welcher Art auch immer. Seien sie einfach weiterhin so unsichtbar, wie in den letzten Tagen!" fügte er dann mit schneidender Stimme hinzu.

„Was meinen sie eigentlich wer sie sind?" fuhr sie ihn jetzt an. „Ich werde von ihnen keinerlei Befehle entgegen nehmen, habe ich mich jetzt verständlich ausgedrückt!"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sah ihm ungerührt in die Augen. Zumindest versuchte sie ungerührt auszusehen. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und beugte sich ein kleines Stück zu ihr.

„Legen sie sich nicht mit mir an, es würde ihn nicht wirklich gut bekommen!" warnte er sie und Jessika glaubte es ihm aufs Wort. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich weiter gegen ihn zu wehren. Wenn es ganz hart kam, hatte sie noch immer ihre Zauberer um sich gegen ihn zu wehren und etwa Okklumentik beherrschte sie auch, so dass sie sein Gedächtnis zur Not etwas verändern konnte, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

„Wir müssen noch über fünf Wochen miteinander auskommen, wenn wir uns sehen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran sie zu verärgern, oder zu belästigen. Trotzdem würde ich von Zeit zu Zeit auch gerne mal eine Stunde hier verbringen." Versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen. Schließlich brachte es nichts, wenn sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen.

Severus schien nicht sehr angetan von ihrer Rede und taxierte sie noch immer wütend. Es war lange her, dass ihm jemand dermaßen die Stirn geboten hatte und er empfand ein klein wenig Respekt für sie.

Einen Moment rang er mit sich und dann gab er nach. Sicher würde er es ertragen sie ab und an für eine Stunde erdulden zu müssen. Wenn es ihm zu viel wurde, könnte er ihr ja immer noch ein paar Takte, sagen, überlegte er.

„Nun gut, aber wagen sie es nicht mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich habe kein Verlangen danach mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten." Sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste. Dann drehte er sich um und war mit wenigen Schritten, in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Jessika sah ihm nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie nahm wahr, wie er die Tür schloß und die Vorhänge zuzog. „Wie gnädig" murmelte sie. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einen Dankesbrief schreiben, dass er ihr erlaubte die Terrasse zu benutzen, die sie ja schließlich ebenfalls bezahlt hatte.

Wie er zuvor, trottete auch sie zu ihrem Zimmer und schloß die Tür und die Vorhänge. Dann zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und schlüpfte unter die dünnen Decken ihres Bettes. Trotz der Diskussion war sie müde und glitt kurz darauf in den Schlaf. Vorher dachte sie jedoch noch, dass sie stolz auf sich sein konnte ihren Teil der Terrasse zurück erobert zu haben, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Vielleicht schafften sie es in den nächsten Wochen ja zu „unserer" Terrasse zu gelangen. Amüsiert schlief sie ein.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Es regnete. Schon den ganzen Tag konnte sie dem Regen beim fallen zusehen und war nach einem Tag völlig genervt davon. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nicht anderes gemacht, als in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und zu lesen.

Seit etwa einer Woche war sie nun hier und jeden Tag hatte die Sonne geschienen und zwar ohne eine Wolke am Himmel. Jetzt regnete es seit dem Morgen ohne Unterbrechung und Jessika zog die Vorhänge zu, da sie das Elend einfach nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Als sie zum Frühstück hinunter gegangen war, hatte sie sich noch eingeredet, dass es lediglich ein Schauer war und sie heute Nachmittag wieder am Strand lag. Stattdessen lag sie nun schlecht gelaunt in ihrem Bett und blätterte gelangweilt in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch herum. Zumindest hatte sie sich inzwischen entschieden, welche Fächer sie in Hogwarts belegen wollte, denn das System war doch etwas anders als in Beauxbatons.

Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde waren die Fächer , die ihr am Meisten lagen und sie hatte gehört, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke, zwar ein junger Professor war, aber doch recht gut. Das würde ihr natürlich sehr entgegen kommen, dachte sie bitter und schlug das Buch zu.

Seit dem Frühstück, hatte sie das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen und langsam aber sicher, fiel ihr die Decke auf den Kopf. Seufzend sah sie auf die Uhr und entschied sich, sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. Sie war nicht wieder unten bei dem Abendprogramm gewesen, aber das würde sich heute ändern. Wenn sie dadurch nur etwas aus diesem Zimmer herauskam, würde sie auch eine zweitklassige Zaubershow oder ähnliches überstehen.

Da es gerade mal halb sechs war, konnte sie sich Zeit lassen mit dem Anziehen. Im Badezimmer sah sie in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass sie anscheinend ein oder zwei Kilo zugenommen hatte, was sie freute. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Badewanne und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee, dachte sie. Sie würde jetzt in Ruhe baden gehen und sich dann schick machen, um den restlichen Abend unten zu verbringen.

Nach einer Stunde stand sie entspannt und fröhlich vor dem Spiegel und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Das Bad hatte ihr gut getan und sie fühlte sich nun viel besser. Heute trug sie ein schwarzes langes Kleid, das im Nacken zusammengebunden wurde. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und einige Strähnen fielen gewollt aus dem Knoten. In ihren hohen Schuhen war sie nun gut 1,80 groß und überlegte kurz, ob sie vielleicht weniger hohe Schuhe anziehen sollte. Doch dann würde das Kleid nicht mehr aussehen, entschied sie.

Nur sehr selten machte sie sich Gedanken darum, wie sie aussah und daher lächelte sie jetzt über sich selber. Beschwingt verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. In der Tür blieb sie erstaunt stehen. Der Speisesaal war völlig überfüllt und der Lärm war fast unerträglich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie Giovanni auf sie zukam. Er sah dermaßen gestresst aus, dass sie unwillkürlich grinsen musste. „Scheiß Job?" fragte sie ihn und er nickte ebenfalls grinsend. „Die sind alle da, wegen der Band heute Abend. Es ist eine Gruppe, die ursprünglich aus dem Ort kommt. Aber ihr Tisch ist immer noch frei, Jessika!" sagte er und führte sie durch den Raum.

Da sich Jessika peinlich berührt fühlte, wenn er immer Miss Wakefield sagte, hatte sie ihm schnell angeboten Jessika zu sagen. Schließlich war sie erst achtzehn und nicht 80. Es freute sie, dass er ihr ihren Tisch freigehalten hatte und sie folgte ihm. Jeder Tisch war besetzt und teilweise überfüllt. Sie roch Gewürze verschiedener Gerichte und fühlte sich in den Speiseraum von Beauxbatons versetzt.

Jessika setzte sich und nahm dankend die Karte entgegen. „Was möchten sie trinken, Jessika?" fragte Giovanni. „Ich denke heute gönne ich mir ein Glas Rotwein, möglichst süß!" meinte sie und öffnete dann interessiert die Karte. Doch sie konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren, denn immer wieder wurde sie von lautem Gelächter an Nachbartischen abgelenkt.

Als Giovanni ihr wenige Minuten später den Rotwein brachte, war sie noch nicht sehr weit gekommen mit dem Lesen der Karte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte, dann sah sie zu Tür und stockte. Ihr Nachbar betrat den Raum und sah sich mit soviel Abneigung um, dass sie breit grinsen musste.

Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und ein schwarzes Jackett. Jessika fand, dass er irgendwie etwas merkwürdig in diesem Outfit aussah, machte sich aber keine großen Gedanken darum. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er sich im Raum um und wollte anscheinend schon wieder gehen, als ein Kellner ihn ansprach und auf die Bar deutete. Jessika beobachtete, wie er widerstrebt durch den Raum ging und sich an die Bar setzte. Obwohl es augenscheinlich war, dass er diese Menschenansammlung nicht mochte, wirkte er völlig gelassen. Der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit vor ihn hin und Jessika vermutete, dass es sich um Whiskey handelte.

Giovanni schien ihrem Blick gefolgt zu sein und meinte. „Der Herr wird wohl noch etwas warten müssen. So voll wie heute war es das ganze letzte Jahr nicht. Die Band beginnt auch erst in zwei Stunden mit dem spielen. Die meisten werden wohl solange hier sitzen bleiben" Jessika hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Dann seufzte sie leise. Sollte sie ihn fragen, ob er sich zu ihr setzen wollte? Bestimmt würde er mit einem bösen Kommentar ablehnen, wenn sie ihn persönlich fragte. Doch sollte sie hier sitzen an diesem Tisch, an dem locker zwei Personen Platz hatten und ihn an der Bar sitzen lassen.

Mehr als nein sagen konnte er ja eigentlich nicht, dachte sie und sah zu Giovanni hoch, der noch immer neben ihr stand. „Der Herr, wie sie so schon gesagt haben ist mein Nachbar, würden sie ihm sagen, dass er sich gerne zu mir setzen kann, natürlich nur, wenn er das möchte!"

In dem Moment in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, war sie sicher, dass es keine gute Idee war. Besorgt sah sie zu, wie Giovanni sich zur Bar durchkämpfte und den Mann ansprach. Dieser sah ihn abschätzend an und wandte denn kurz seinen Kopf zu Jessika. Sie sah ihn nur fragend an, ohne sich sonst irgendwie zu bewegen.

Severus war erstaunt als er den Saal betrat und diesen zum Bersten gefüllt vorfand. Er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, denn er mochte solche Menschenansammlungen nun gar nicht, aber dann sprach ihn dieser Kellner an und er entschied, dass er ein paar Minuten durchaus warten könnte. Wer er nicht Hunger gehabt hätte und für sein Zimmer im Laufe Tages eine regelrecht Abneigung entwickelt hätte, hätte er sich schon wieder zurückgezogen. So setzte er sich an die Bar und bestellte einen Whiskey. Diese Lautstärke war nur mit Alkohol zu ertragen, dachte er verärgert und nippte an dem Hochprozentigen.

Dann sprach ihn dieser junge Mann an und deutete auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. „Die Dame lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass sie sich gerne zu ihr setzen dürfen, wenn sie das wünschen!" erklärte er und Severus wollte eigentlich sofort ablehnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Frau ihn von hinten gesehen und wer weiß was gedacht. Garantiert würde er sich nicht zu einer wild fremden Frau an den Tisch setzen. Nur kurz amüsierte ihn die Vorstellung, wie die Dame wohl gucken mochte, wenn er tatsächlich vor ihr stand.

Aus purer Neugierde, wer die Frau war, drehte er sich um und erblickte seine Nachbarin in der Ecke sitzen. Sie hatte die Hände gefaltet und sah ihn fragend aber ruhig an. Keine Nervosität oder Begeisterung dafür ihn zu sehen, sah er in ihrem Gesicht. Er fragte sich, ob er sich wirklich zu ihr setzen sollte. Ruhe würde er in dieser Menschenmasse eh nicht kriegen und noch ewig lange an der Bar sitzen, wollte er auch nicht. Trotzdem behagte es ihm nicht sich zu ihr zu sitzen und er hatte keinen Nerv darauf, sich mit einem reichen Mädchen zu unterhalten, dass wahrscheinlich, von der neusten Mode philosophierte.

Wenn sie dir zu sehr auf den Geist geht, kannst du ja einfach wieder aufstehen, sagte er sich und nickte ihr dann zu. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er das noch bitter bereuen würde. Er griff nach seinem Glas und erhob sich, um zu ihr zu gehen. Giovanni holte eine zweite Karte und folgte ihm dann.

An ihrem Tisch angekommen, setzte er sich auf den anderen Stuhl und sah sie einen Moment fest an. „Welchen Wein trinken sie?" fragte er dann in kaltem Ton. Jessika sah kurz das Glas an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, ich kenne den Namen nicht, es ist süßer Wein!"

Severus sah Giovanni an und bestellte sich, wie er es nannte, richtigen Rotwein. Dann sah er wieder Jessika an. „Ich habe nicht den Wunsch mit ihnen zu plaudern!" erklärte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann der Karte zu. Jessika schloß einen Moment die Augen und öffnete dann ebenfalls ihre Karte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dachte sie und bereute schon fast, ihn gefragt zu haben.

Nun gut, sie musste nicht unbedingt reden. Sie war durchaus in der Lage zu schweigen. Als Giovanni mit Severus Wein wiederkam sah dieser auf und klappte die Karte zu. „Steak, englisch!" sagte er. Jessika lächelte und gab Giovannin nun ihrerseits die karte zurück. „Ich hätte gerne das Filet mit Kroketten!" meinte sie und lächelte.

Dann nahm sie ihr Glas und trank einen Schluck. Da sie nun keine Karte mehr hatte und sich auch nicht ewig an ihrem Glas aufhalten konnte, wurde sie doch etwas nervös. Sollte sie ihn ansprechen oder doch lieber warten bis er etwas sagte.

Severus taxierte sie regelrecht mit seinem Blick. Er nahm die kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haare wahr und dass sie keinerlei Make-up zu tragen schien. Es war nicht so, dass er die Schönheit einer Frau nicht wahrnehmen würde, es interessierte ihn nur meistens gar nicht.

Einfach hier zu sitzen und sich anzuschweigen würde vermutlich weitaus unangenehmer sein, als ein lockeres Gespräch zu führen, musste auch er nach wenigen Minuten zugeben und brach das Schweigen.

„Obwohl ich um geistloses Geplauder meistens einen großen Bogen mache, wird es auf Dauer unangenehmer hier zu sitzen und gar nichts zu sagen. Also erzählen sie mir, warum sie gerade hier Urlaub machen und augenscheinlich auch noch alleine?" fragte er und er klang nur geringfügig interessiert. Jessika lief bei seiner Stimme ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und sie vermutete, dass er seine Stimme gut unter Kontrolle hatte und sie in jeder Situation so klang, wie er es wollte. Und er würde mit ihr, wahrscheinlich auch immer das erreichen, was er wollte.

„Nun, eigentlich habe ich mich nicht aus einem bestimmten Grund für diesen Ort entschieden. Ich war in einem Reisebüro und habe eher spontan entschieden. Und ich reise allein, da es niemanden gibt, der mich begleiten könnte. Und wieso sind sie ausgerechnet hier?" fragte sie.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und sah sie weiter eher widerwillig an. „Ein Freund hat mir den Urlaub geschenkt!" sagte er leichthin.

Ein Freund?, dachte sich Jessika und hob eine Augenbraue. Solche Freunde hätte sie auch gerne. „Warum gibt es niemanden der sie begleiten könnte im Urlaub? Es ist gefährlich für ein junges Mädchen." Meinte er und Jessika hörte die kleine Beleidigung durchaus heraus, ignorierte sie aber. Sie überlegte ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen oder ihm eine Lüge auftischen sollte. Es war ja egal, was sie sagte, der Typ würde es eh nach zehn Sekunden wieder vergessen, also konnte sie ihm auch die Wahrheit sagen. Die Zeit, in der sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war, wenn sie von ihren Eltern sprach, war vorbei. Weinen brachte die beiden nicht zu ihr zurück.

Entschlossen sah sie auf und direkt in seine schwarzen kalten Augen, die sie nun abschätzend beobachteten. „Nun ja, Meine Eltern starben vor drei Jahren kurz nach meinen Fünfzehnten Geburtstag!" begann sie und sah wie er überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Meine Großeltern starben schon als ich klein war und Geschwister oder andere Verwandte habe ich nicht. Ich besuche ein Internat und sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich in den Ferien nicht gerne in ein großes Haus komme, in dem niemand ist. Meine Freunde sind alle zu ihren Eltern gefahren, was ich durchaus verstehen kann!" erzählte sie weiter und trank dann einen Schluck Wein.

Severus hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und bemerkt, dass ihren Worten jedes bisschen Bitterkeit fehlte, das er erwartet hätte. Eindringlich sah er sie an und suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn belog, doch er fand keine. Sie versuchte nicht, ihn irgendwie zu beeindrucken oder ihm Geschichten zu erzählen, die sie interessanter machen würden. Das alles fehlte in ihren Augen und wenn es da gewesen wäre, hätte er es gesehen.

Achtzehn, sie war also achtzehn Jahre alt. In der magischen Welt wäre sie damit erwachsen, doch in der Muggelwelt, kam es ja darauf an, wo sie herkam. Als er jetzt in ihre Augen sah, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er in die Augen einer Frau sah und nicht in die eines Mädchens. Seine Eltern mit fünfzehn zu verlieren und danach alleine das Leben zu meistern, musste einen von jetzt auf gleich und sehr früh erwachsen werden lassen. Und er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie sehr erwachsen war, wenn sie sich auch einen kleinen Teil Kind bewahrte.

„Woran sind ihre Eltern gestorben?" fragte er, doch er weigerte sich strikt irgendein Gefühl in seine Stimme zu legen. Nur weil er anerkannte, dass sie erwachsen war, hieß das nicht, dass großartig anders mit ihr umging.

Jessika stockte bei dieser Frage und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie das erklären sollte, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Er schien ihr Zögern falsch zu interpretieren und meinte „Ich merke es wenn sie mich anlügen!"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich wollte sie nicht anlügen, es ist nur nicht so einfach." Meinte sie und senkte dann betreten den Blick. Wie sollte sie ihm das nur sagen. In den ganzen drei Jahren hatte sie es immer vermieden darüber Auskunft zu geben. Auch weil sie noch keinen guten Weg gefunden hatte, es zu sagen und es war auch für sie zu schmerzhaft.

Außerdem war er ein Muggel und sie konnte ihm somit eh nur die Hälfte erzählen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie für verrückt erklären, wenn sie ihm erzählte, dass sie sich gegenseitig mit einem Zaubertrank vergiftet hatten. Noch heute wurde sie von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen überrollt, wenn sie daran dachte. Auf der einen Seite empfand sie eine enorme Wut auf die beiden und auf der anderen Seite nur Trauer, weil sie sich zum Teil schuldig fühlte.

„Ich habe bisher noch keinen guten Weg gefunden, dass jemandem zu erzählen und mache nach Möglichkeit einen Bogen darum. Sie haben sich umgebracht! Sich gegenseitig vergiftet!" sagte sie und blieb damit so nah an der Wahrheit wie sie konnte.

In diesem Moment kam Giovanni mit ihrem Essen und Jessika war froh einen Moment zu haben um sich zu fangen. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte und trank noch einen kleinen Schluck Wein.

Severus war milde gesagt überrascht gewesen, als sie das erzählte. Immer wieder hatte er nach Zeichen gesucht, die ihm sagten, dass sie log. Doch er fand keine. Bevor er noch weiter fragen konnte, weswegen sie sich umgebracht hatten, sah sie von ihrem Essen auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Erzählen sie mir, was sie beruflich machen?" fragte sie und wirkte dabei keineswegs neugierig. Er akzeptierte den Themenwechsel und schluckte das erste Stück seines noch fast rohen Steaks hinunter. „Ich bin Lehrer!" sagte er kurz angebunden und säbelte weiter an seinem Fleisch herum.

Jessika war sehr überrascht und hob den Kopf. „Lehrer? Was unterrichten Sie?" fragte sie interessiert und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Genervt kaute er und überlegte nun seinerseits wie er aus der Nummer wieder herauskam. Er konnte einem Muggel ja schließlich nicht sagen, dass er Zaubertrankmeister war und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts lehrte. Welche Fächer wurden in Muggelschulen unterrichtet, fragte er sich kurz und sah sie dann an. „Englisch!"

Ihm missfiel die Richtung dieses Gespräches und daher entschied er, dass er ab jetzt wieder in Fragen stellte.

Nachdem sie minutenlang schweigend weiter gegessen hatten, trank er ein Schluck Wein. „Woher kommen Sie?" fragte er und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sie anzusehen.

Jessika versuchte sich nicht an seiner eher unfreundlichen Art zu stören. „Ich lebe in Frankreich!" sagte sie und schob sich das letzte Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Severus kniff leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie sprechen Akzentfreies Englisch!" erwiderte er, als würde das alles erklären und Jessika lachte leise.

„Ja, meine Eltern waren Engländer, ich habe in Englang gelebt bis ich zehn war und zu Hause wurde fast ausnahmslos Englisch gesprochen. Dafür ist mein Französisch nicht ganz akzentfrei." Erklärte sie und schob den Teller ein stück von sich weg.

Während sie ihr Glas an die Lippen hob, beobachtete sie ihn möglichst unauffällig. Er sah nun wirklich nicht gut aus, dachte sie. Außerdem war er recht unfreundlich und abweisend. Doch aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund, begann sie ihn zu mögen.

Du warst zu viel mit Mädchen zusammen, schalt sie sich. Schließlich war Beauxbatons eine reine Mädchenschule und die paar männlichen Lehrer die es gab, konnte man wenn überhaupt „in den besten Jahren", ansiedeln.

„Darf ich abräumen?" fragte Giovanni und Jessika zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er an den Tisch getreten war. „Ja, danke schön." Sagte sie und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Giovanni zwinkerte ihr zu, was Severus mit einem angewiderten Kräuseln der Lippen registrierte.

„Die Band beginnt in etwa einer Stunde!" erzählte er und räumte die Teller ab. Severus beugte sich leicht vor und meinte dann in einem beleidigenden Ton „Ein Freund von ihnen?"

Jessika drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Wie bitte? Sie würgen mir einen Spruch rein, weil ich nett zu einem jungen Mann bin?" fragte sie ohne vorher nachzudenken.

Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück und fand es amüsant, wie leicht sie sich aufregte. „Nett, also?" fragte er kalt und zynisch. Jessika kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja, nett!" erwiderte sie einfach und sah zu Giovanni als er wieder kam. „Ich hätte gerne noch ein Glas Wein und Mousse au Chocolat" bestellte sie. „Für sie auch noch etwas, Sir?" fragte er und Severus hob sein inzwischen leeres Glas Whiskey hoch.

„Warum reisen sie alleine?" fragte Jessika ihn und er legte den Kopf schief. Sie fragte sich warum sie noch immer mit ihm sprach. Mit jedem Wort zeigte er ihr, dass er dieses Gespräch verabscheute und es ihn kein bisschen interessierte was sie ihm erzählte.

„Ich meide wenn möglich die Gesellschaft anderer Leute in meiner Freizeit." Sagte er und trank den letzten Schluck seines Weines.

„Sie sagten ein Freund habe ihnen die Reise geschenkt. Warum hat er sie nicht begleitet." Fragte sie weiter und bemerkte, dass sie nun langsam zu viel fragte.

Severus brummte ungehalten, wegen der ganzen Fragen und entschied, dass dies die letzte sei, die er jetzt beantwortete. Schließlich war das kein Verhör in dem sie die Fragen stellte.

„Weil ich auch seine Gesellschaft in meiner Freizeit nicht schätze!" sagte er kalt und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an und Jessika aß ihr Dessert. Dann sah sie irgendwann wieder auf, weil sie die erdrückende Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte einfach nicht ertrug. „Ich wollte mir diese Band ansehen!" sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an. Vielleicht würde er ja mitkommen, denn sie hatte sich trotz seiner kurzen und eher zurückhaltenden, um nicht zu sagen kalten, Äußerungen, an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Doch ihn direkt fragen wollte sie ihn auch nicht.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie mit kaltem stechendem Blick an. „Ich halte sie nicht auf." Meinte er und machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung. Wenn sie wirklich meinte, er würde sich irgendwelche laute Musik anhören, dazu noch in einem überfüllten Raum, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Außerdem war er schon länger hier gewesen, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Jessika erwiderte erst einmal nichts und dachte nur, ob er wohl immer und zu jedem so war. Nun obwohl sie ihn nicht wirklich kannte, war sie sich fast sicher, dass er kein geselliger Typ war und seine Ruhe schätzte. Auch wenn es nicht unbedingt angenehm und erfrischend war sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, so musste sie doch zugeben, dass es interessant war. Nicht das Thema, schließlich hatten sie sich über nichts Besonderes unterhalten, aber die Art wie er sich gab. Jedes Zögern bevor er antwortete und der Widerwillen in seinen Augen machten es interessante mit ihm zu reden. Jessika fragte sich jedes Mal, ob er wohl antworten würde und wann ihm das alles zu viel wurde.

Seine Schüler dürften es bei ihm nicht leicht haben, dachte sie. Jemand, der so wenig Geduld hatte und so gesellschaftsunfähig war, ob nun gewollt oder nicht, würde die Schüler vermutlich eher in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Ja, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Gefühle seiner Schüler bei ihm über Respekt hinausgingen.

Jessika entschied sich einen letzten Versuch zu wagen und beugte sich leicht vor. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten würden." Sagte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn dermaßen direkt fragen würde. Sie schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. Kurz wog er die Für und Wider gegeneinander ab. Hatte er Lust sich wieder in dieses trostlose Zimmer zu setzen, in dem er sich eh nur unwohl fühlte? Da es draußen noch immer regnet, konnte er die Terrasse auch vergessen. Ihre Gesellschaft war bedeutend weniger nervig gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte, was nicht hieß, dass er sie fortführen wollte. In diesem Raum würde es brechend voll sein und diese Musik würde alles andere als erträglich sein.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu und nickte dann zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. „Wenn es sein muss!" sagte er und genau in diesem Moment begann die Musik zu spielen. Jessika lächelte und zuckte angesichts der Lautstärke zusammen. Wenn es hier schon so laut war, wusste sie nicht ob sie da hinein gehen wollte.

Severus erhob sich und kippte den Rest seines Whiskeys hinunter. Auch Jessika stand auf und nahm ihr Glas Wein. Sie ging vor und lächelte Giovanni an, der in der breiten Tür stand und der Band zuhörte. „Sind sie nicht toll?" fragte er und Jessika wollte nichts Böses sagen und nickte nur.

Sie sah zu Severus und zeigte auf zwei freie Hocker an der gegenüberliegenden Bar. Dieser nickte nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Er verwünschte sich schon dafür, dem hier zu gestimmt zu haben. Das war alles Dumbledores Schuld, dachte er und dachte an den letzten Vortrag darüber, dass er sich amüsieren sollte.

Er folgte ihr durch den Raum und wich immer wieder herumhüpfenden Menschen aus, die vor der kleinen Bühne standen und zum Teil völlig ausrasteten. Die ganze Tanzfläche war gefüllt und jeder im Raum auf den Beinen. Einige etwas ältere tanzten am Rand der Tanzfläche mit einander, alle anderen schienen zu meinen sie wären auf einem Konzert.

An der Bar angekommen setzte er sich auf den Hocker neben ihr und blaffte den Barkeeper an, der völlig von der Band fasziniert war. „Whiskey!"

Jessika lächelte und sah eine Zeit lang der Band zu. Auch für sie, war es hier entschieden zu laut und zu unruhig, aber immer noch besser als in der bedrückenden Stille des Zimmers. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht im Zimmer weiter reden wollten. Doch dieser Mann würde sie nur falsch verstehen und sie danach abwertend angucken und sich seine Meinung bilden. Da sie darauf gut verzichten konnte, ließ sie es bleiben.

„Ich werde eine solche Hysterie nie verstehen!" sagte sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Severus beugte sich dichter zu ihr, da er nicht gewillt war zu schreien. „Die meisten Menschen neigen dazu, sich wann immer es möglich ist völlig lächerlich zu machen!"

Jessika lachte leise und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Doch er schien dies nicht als Scherz gemeint zu haben. „Das ist wahr!" erwiderte sie und nippte an ihrem Wein. Normalerweise trank sie keinerlei Alkohol und so war sie nun sehr vorsichtig mit der Menge.

Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, anscheinend war das bei ihm anders. Nach einem Glas Wein und drei Gläser Whiskey würde sie wahrscheinlich halb tot in der Ecke liegen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie noch nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte. Bisher hatte sie ihn noch nicht mit Namen angesprochen, da es in einem Gespräch ja auch merkwürdig klang. Aber nun, wenn sie ihn wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, wäre es besser seinen Namen zu kennen.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass sie sich jetzt seit einer Woche mit diesem Mann beschäftigte, mal mehr, mal weniger und den ganzen Abend mit ihm verbrachte und trotzdem nicht seinen Namen kannte. Doch jetzt konnte sie ihn ja auch schlecht fragen, dachte sie. Das würde sich ziemlich dumm anhören.

„Verstehen sie, was die singen?" fragte Jessika ihn etwa eine Stunde später und Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „So gut ist mein Italienisch nicht!" erwiderte er dann und erhob sich. Es reichte ihm endgültig. Zwar war das Schweigen Der Frau neben ihm durchaus angenehm gewesen, doch dieses Gegröle der anderen brachte ihn um den Verstand und seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Ich gehe jetzt!" sagte er und drehte sich schon um, als Jessika erwiderte. „Moment bitte, ich komme mit." Sie trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stand dann auf. Er rollte mit den Augen, wartete aber bis sie aufstand. Wortlos verließen sie den Raum und holten ihre Schlüssel von der Rezeption. Dann ging sie die Treppen zu ihren Zimmern hinauf.

Dort angekommen lächelte Jessika ihn freundlich an und schob ihren Schlüssel in das Schloss. „Ich danke ihnen, dass sie sich das so lange angetan haben. Gute Nacht!" verabschiedete sie sich und war nicht überrascht als er einfach nickte und ohne sie weiter anzusehen in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

„Wenigstens sind wir uns nicht an die Gurgel gesprungen!" murmelte sie und betrat ihr Zimmer. Draußen regnete es noch immer, trotzdem öffnete sie die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Dann zog sie das Kleid aus und ein weites T-Shirt an. Dazu trug sie kurze Hosen, die zwar nicht schick aber bequem waren.

Mit einem Buch legte sie sich auf das Bett und dachte an den Abend. Sie dachte an den Spruch, den ihr Vater immer von sich gegeben hatte. „Nicht schön aber einzigartig!" brummte sie und lächelte dann. Sie war gespannt darauf, wie ihr nächstes Treffen ablaufen würde.

Seufzend schlug sie das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war sie in der Geschichte vertieft und merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verstrich.

Irgendwann sah sie gähnend auf und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es nach drei war. Sie sah nach draußen und lächelte erfreut, als sie sah, dass es zu regnen aufgehört hatte. Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür und betrat mit nackten Füßen die nasse Terrasse.

Überrascht sah sie, dass ihr Nachbar am Geländer lehnte und sich umsah, als sie heraus trat. „Darf ich?" fragte sie vorsichtig und er erwiderte nichts, was sie als Zustimmung auslegte. Sie trat zu ihm und lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Geländer. Schweigend standen sie eine weile dort und erst als es Jessika zu kalt wurde, entschied sie ins Bett zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, als er den Blick auf sie richtete. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich wieder, ob sich sein Blick jemals änderte und der kalte Ausdruck jemals daraus verschwand.

Ohne zu überlegen streckte sie ihm die Hand hin „Ich heiße Jessika!" sagte sie und hoffte, dass er ihr Angebot auf Frieden und eine nette Urlaubsfreundschaft annahm.

Severus starrte sie an. Es war lange her, dass ihm jemand einfach so seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte und er verstand sie durchaus. Inzwischen war er sich recht sicher, dass sie nichts weiter wollte, als einen normalen Umgang mit ihm, so dass sie beide ihren Urlaub genießen konnte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und versuchte damit einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen. „Severus!" erwiderte er, drehte sich dann wieder um. Jessika lächelte in sich hinein und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie hoffte, dass sie doch noch recht gut miteinander auskommen konnte.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Also weiter geht es.

Danke an lufa, für das erste Review!

Schön, dass es dir gefällt!

Lg

Kapitel 3

Jessika lag am Pool und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die Sonne schien unnachgiebig auf sie herunter, aber Jessika weigerte sich strikt sich in den Schatten zu legen. Sie wurde zwar nie braun, aber sie bekam wenigstens auch keinen Sonnenbrand.

Seit etwas mehr als einer Woche war sie nun hier und es gefiel ihr immer besser. Nach dem einen Tag Regen schien, seit drei Tagen, wieder die Sonne und Jessika hatte den Regen schon wieder vergessen. Weil sie Severus nicht auf den Geist gehen wollte, hatte sie es sich die letzten beiden Tage am Pool gemütlich gemacht.

Sie hatte viel über ihn nachgedacht. Severus! Ein außergewöhnlicher Name. Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört. Der Name war genauso außergewöhnlich wie der Mann der ihn trug. Jessika verstand ihn nicht und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verwirrte er sie. Sie dachte an die letzte Woche und an die verschiedenen Begegnungen. Ihr war mehr als klar, dass er eigentlich nicht mal hier sein wollte und den Urlaub wahrscheinlich nur gemacht hatte, um seinen Freund nicht zu verärgern. Er mochte die Anwesenheit von Freunden in seiner Nähe anscheinend genauso wenig, wie die von Fremden. Das Wort Einzelgänger schien geradezu für ihn gemacht zu sein. Jessika war neugierig warum das so war, doch sie wusste, wenn sie ihm ein Gespräch aufdrängte, würde er sie nur abweisen.

Sie dachte an den Abend den sie gemeinsam verbracht haben und wenn sie von seinem Verhalten ausging, war es ihr ein Rätsel warum er sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte. Alles an ihm schien ein einziges Rätsel zu sein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hatte er ihr Angebot zu einer lockeren Freundschaft akzeptiert und sie war selber völlig überrascht gewesen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und als er ihre Hand ergriff, hatte sie für einen Moment die Luft angehalten. Seit dem hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und Jessika hatte sich mit völliger Absicht von der Terrasse fern gehalten.

Auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte wieso, wusste sie doch, wann sie einen Schritt auf sie zu machen konnte und wann nicht. Es verwirrte sie, dass sie ihn auf der einen Seite nun gar nicht verstand, auf der anderen Seite recht gut einschätzen konnte, wann sie es wagen könnte die Terrasse zu betreten. Lächelnd entschied sie, dass sie heute Abend vielleicht einen Versuch wagen könnte.

Severus saß am Tisch und bastelte an einem Rezept für einen neuen Schmerztrank. Er kam nur stockend voran, der er seine Ideen nicht testen konnte. Bei Zaubertränken kam man meistens eh nur voran, wenn man selber vor dem Kessel stand und die Veränderungen des Trankes verfolgen konnte. Zwar kannte er die Wirkungsweisen der Zutaten ohne überlegen zu müssen, aber es gab immer Reaktionen untereinander, die man übersehen konnte.

Inzwischen hatte er ein dutzend Theorien und war mehrfach versucht gewesen nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Doch bei seinem Glück, würde er nur wieder Dumbledore in die Arme laufen und eine weitere Predigt wollte er sich und seinen Nerven ersparen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich, lockerere Kleidung zu haben, denn die Sonne brannte dermaßen, dass er in seinen Hemden das Gefühl hatte zu zerfließen. Er war nun mal nur seinen Kerker gewöhnt. Nachdem die Hitze kaum zu ertragen war, hatte er sich auf Jessikas Seite der Terrasse zurückgezogen, die durch einen Baum etwas im Schatten lag und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Das letzte was er machen wurde, wäre sich mit freiem Oberkörper hier hinzusetzen, auch wenn es eine Wohltat wäre. Das Leben war nun mal nicht immer einfach, wenn das jemand wusste, dann er.

Seufzend legte er die Feder weg und stand auf um ein weiteres Buch aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. So würde er wohl nie zu einem Ergebnis kommen, dabei konnte es gar nicht so schwer sein den Trank zu brauen. Doch wenn er keine Möglichkeit hatte es zu testen, wie sollte er sagen was passieren würde.

Mit dem schweren Buch in der Hand kehrte er zu seinen Aufzeichnungen zurück. Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch und ging dann nachdenklich zum Geländer. Egal wie viele Ideen ihm noch kommen mögen, sie würden alle an ein und derselben Stelle enden.

Verstimmt sah er hinunter und genau auf Jessika. Sie lag mit ihrem schwarzen Badeanzug bekleidet auf einer Liege in der Sonne. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden und neben ihr lag ein Buch, dass sie anscheinend zur Hälfte gelesen hatte. Er hatte sie schon öfter zum strand gehen sehen und war überrascht, dass sie immer ein Buch dabei hatte. Er war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er seine Meinung von ihr vielleicht doch noch mal überdenken musste. Dass sie ihn nach dem Abend in Ruhe lassen würde hatte er nicht gedacht. Viel mehr hatte er mit einer nervigen Flut von Fragen und Gesprächsaufforderungen gerechnet. Aber nichts war geschehen, er hatte sie nicht mal mehr hier oben gesehen. Nur wenn er ab und an eine Pause von seiner Arbeit machte und ans Geländer trat, konnte er sie am Pool liegen sehen oder am Strand. Ob sie ins Wasser ging hatte er bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht herausgefunden.

Ebenfalls überrascht hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie schweigen konnte und mit wenigen Worten viel Ausdrücken konnte. Nicht viele Menschen verstanden sich auf diese Technik und das war einer der gründe warum er die Gesellschaft anderer mied. Viel Gerede ohne wenig Sinn, waren ihm einfach zuwider. Ohne viele Worte hatte sie ihn die Hand entgegengestreckt und ihm ihren Namen genannt. Einfach ihren Vornamen damit er verstand, dass sie einen lockeren Umgang wünschte. Er hatte es verstanden und akzeptiert. Wenn sie ihn zu sehr genervt hätte, hätte er sie einfach ignoriert. Zumindest hatte er sich das so vorgestellt. Und nun war er fasziniert davon, dass sie ihn völlig in Ruhe ließ. Was sollte er davon halten?

Jessika spazierte barfuss am Strand entlang und ließ sich das Wasser um die Füße spülen. Das Abendessen hatte sie ausfallen lassen, da ihr etwas flau im Magen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie doch zu lange in der Sonne gelegen, dachte sie und blieb stehen. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen und zerrte an ihrem Kleid, das sie übergezogen hatte. Die Sonne begann langsam unter zu gehen und Jessika überlegte ob sie lieber am strand bleiben sollte oder einen Versuch wagen sollte, sich auf die Terrasse zu legen.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich entschlossen um und ging zum Hotel zurück. Während sie auf das Gebäude zuging, sah sie hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, doch sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob Severus auf dem Balkon saß oder nicht. Da, sie das dünne Kleidchen mit zum Pool genommen hatte, war sie seit dem Morgen auch nicht mehr auf ihrem Zimmer gewesen.

Schnell holte sie an der Rezeption ihren Schlüssel und ging dann die Treppen hinauf. Sie hoffte das Zimmermädchen hatte daran gedacht ihr frisches Mineralwasser zu bringen, denn sie fühlte sich völlig ausgetrocknet.

Unbewusst legte sie sich eine Hand auf ihren unruhigen Magen und schob mit der anderen den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Im Raum kickte sie die Schuhe von den Füßen und ging ins Badezimmer. In einer kleinen Tasche suchte sie nach ihren Tropfen gegen Übelkeit und ließ ein paar in den Zahnputzbecher, den sie eh nie benutzte, fallen. Dann füllte sie etwas Wasser nach und trank das Gebräu in kleinen Zügen.

Sie bedauerte, dass sie hier nicht in der Lage war einen Trank zu brauen, der viel wirksamer sein würde. Doch die Tropfen würden es erst einmal auch tun, entschied sie und verließ dann das Badezimmer wieder. Der Raum lag im Dunkeln, denn das Zimmermädchen hatte sie Vorhänge zugezogen, damit die Sonne ihn nicht so aufheizte.

Fest entschlossen zog Jessika den Vorhang zurück und sah Severus draußen an dem Tisch sitzen. Diesen hatte er praktisch vor ihre Terrassentür gestellt und Jessika vermutete, dass er dem Schatten gefolgt war. Einige Bücher waren auf dem Tisch verteilt und er blätterte gerade in einem hin und her. Sie konnte keinen Titel erkennen und bemühte sich auch nicht allzu neugierig zu sein.

Vorsichtig, damit sie ihn nicht erschreckte, öffnete sie die Tür und schob sie auf. Dann betrat sie die Terrasse, hielt aber sofort wieder inne. Etwas unsicher sah sie ihn an und bemühte sich ihm das nicht zu zeigen. Mit einem winzigen Schritt ging sie näher und lächelte.

Snape schaute von seinen Büchern auf, registrierte sie, nickte ihr kaum merklich zu, bevor er weiterblätterte.

„Was tun sie hier?" fragte er sie und verwandelte unauffällig seine Feder in einen Bleistift und änderte die Titel der Bücher. Jessika war an ihm vorbeigegangen und bekam davon gar nichts mit. Eigentlich hätte sie mit so einer Reaktion rechnen müssen, dachte sie. Doch sie würde sich von ihm nicht unter kriegen lassen.

Schließlich hatte sie ihn jetzt ganze zwei Tage völlig in Ruhe gelassen, sogar drei wenn man den heutigen mit zählte und sie wollte sich ja auch nicht mit ihm unterhalten, sondern sich einfach auf einen Liegestuhl legen sich den Sonnenuntergang ansehen und darauf warten, dass das flaue Gefühl im Magen verschwand. „Ich wollte mir den Sonnenuntergang ansehen!" erwiderte sie daher und lehnte sich an das Geländer.

„Soso, den Sonnenuntergang.", erwiderte Severus und schaute ebenfalls mal kurz in die Richtung.

„Nett.", murmelte er und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Er hatte durchaus ein Auge für die Schönheit für dieses Spektakel, aber er sah es ja jeden Tag.

Zwar störte ihn ihre Anwesenheit an sich nicht, aber er vermutete, dass sie ab jetzt pausenlos auf ihn einreden würde. Nur einen kurzen Blick hatte er auf sie geworfen und festgestellt, dass sie noch immer den schwarzen Badeanzug trug und darüber ein kurzes weißes Sommerkleid.

Jessika lächelte leicht verträumt und legte den Kopf leicht schien.

„Nicht wahr!" antwortete Jessika, bevor sie sich darüber im Klaren war. Sie spürte, dass die Medikamente, die sie gerade genommen hatte, langsam wirkten und ging zu den Liegen, um eine mitten auf die Terrasse zu stellen. Was sich etwas schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte, da irgendwer sie gestapelt hatte. Nach ein paar Schwierigkeiten schaffte sie es und stellte die Lehne hoch. Langsam setzte sich auf die Liege und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte Severus, mit ausgeprägtem Argwohn in der Stimme, verfolgte aber trotzdem amüsiert wie sie sich abmühte die Liege hinzustellen. Auf die Idee, ihr zu helfen kam er gar nicht. Als ihm klar wurde, dass sie sich jetzt tatsächlich da hinlegen wollte und so schnell auch nicht mehr verschwinden wurde, rollte er genervt mit den Augen. Für ein paar Minuten hätte er ihre Anwesenheit ja ertragen, aber sie jetzt die ganze Zeit im Rücken sitzen zu haben passte ihm gar nicht.

„Gehen Sie.", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die von der Wärme in selbiger, eher nach Sibirien gepasst hätte, als nach Italien.

Jessika drehte überrascht den Kopf und wandte ihren Blick von Horizont ab und ihm zu. Sie hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass er amüsiert war, darüber dass sie sich abmühte die Liege in die Mitte zu stellen. Doch anscheinend schien sie sich geirrt zu haben, als sie zu hoffen begann, dass er ihre Anwesenheit tolerierte.

Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, warum es ihr überhaupt etwas ausmachte, ob er wollte dass sie hier war oder nicht. „Hören sie, Severus, ich werde sie nicht stören, ich möchte nur hier liegen und mir den Sonnenuntergang ansehen." lenkte sie ein und senkte dann den Blick. Es war wohl wirklich schwieriger mit ihm klar zu kommen, als sie gehofft hatte.

„Wenn es sein muss!" sagte er dann und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Besser er gab nach, als dass sie jetzt ewig mit ihm diskutierte. „Aber stören sie mich nicht!" fügte er hinzu und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Büchern zu.

Jessika unterdrückte mit aller Kraft ein Seufzen und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie ihn ein wenig. Die Hemdärmel hatte er zurück geschoben und wirkte hochkonzentriert. Sie wüsste gerne woran er arbeitete, denn er machte sich immer wieder Notizen. Doch anhand seiner Reaktion konnte sie schon froh sein, dass er sie nicht hochkant von der Terrasse geworfen hatte. Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, er würde ihr lockerer und freundlicher begegnen, nur weil sie sich zwei Tage nicht gesehen hatten. Manchmal war sie einfach zu naiv schalte sie sich und wandte den Blick wieder von ihm ab. Sie sah dem Sonnenuntergang zu und lächelte leicht vor sich hin. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hatte sie wieder eine Hand auf ihren Magen gelegt. Heute mochte ihr Magen sie aber anscheinend nicht besonders, denn die Tropfen schienen ihn, nach erster Besserung, nun völlig kalt zulassen. Es war zwar nicht wirklich schlimm, aber durchaus unangenehm und sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass es schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie nicht etwas dagegen unternahm. Eine halbe Stunde gab sie den Tropfen noch und dann würde sie noch einmal welche nach nehmen.

Severus sah nur kurz von seinen Aufzeichnungen und Büchern hoch, aber ihm fiel trotzdem auf, dass sie die Hand auf den Magen gelegt hatte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch! Wobei es eigentlich kein Wunder war, solange wie sie heute in der prallen Sonne gesessen hatte, musste sie sich ja einen Sonnenstich zugezogen haben. Genervt kniff er die Augen zusammen und räusperte sich.

„Sie sollten sich ins Bett legen. Nicht, dass sie mir meine Terrasse verschandeln, in dem sie mir auf den Fliesen zeigen, was Sie heute zum Abendbrot hatten." Sagte er dann abwertend und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu. So weit kam es noch, dass er sich ein solches Spektakel ansah. Er hatte echt keinen Nerv, sich um sie in irgendeiner Art zu kümmern. Also sollte sie ins Bett gehen und sich einen kalten Waschlappen auf die Stirn legen. Hauptsache er hatte seine Ruhe.

Jessika wandte ihm wieder den Blick zu und diesmal war sie außer sich. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Nur weil sie eine Hand auf ihrem Magen liegen hatte, würde sie doch nicht…. Und wenn war er ja wohl der letzte, den dies etwas anging. Ihre Wut steigerte sich mit jedem Gedanken mehr. Sie hatte ihren Körper mehr als nur etwas unter Kontrolle, es blieb ihr ja kaum etwas anderes übrig. Erbost kniff sie die Augen zusammen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Mit einem Schlag war ihr Magen vergessen. „Was denken sie sich eigentlich? Es gibt keinen Grund mir so eine ätzenden Kommentar für die Füße zu werfen!" sagte sie leise aber mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme.

Severus sah sie mit stechendem Blick an und Jessika zuckte nur unmerklich zusammen. Wie kam sie dazu ihn dermaßen anzufauchen, dachte er wütend und musterte sie abwertend.

„Ich denke mir, dass ich meine Bücher gerne noch eine Weile in Ruhe genießen möchte, und das möglichst ohne irgendwelche Störungen ihrerseits", sagte er und klappte das Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, laut und vernehmlich zu. So etwas hatte er befürchtet, als er auf ihr Versöhnungsangebot eingegangen war, aber gut er hatte es versucht und war gescheitert.

Jessika starrte ihn an und wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Noch nie hatte sie jemand dermaßen behandelt und so mit ihr gesprochen. Wütend sprang sie von der Liege auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Wollen Sie wissen was ich denke? Ich denke sie sind ein verfluchter Mistkerl, der um jeden Preis gehässig und beleidigend sein muss. Was habe ich getan, dass sie mich dermaßen verhöhnen. Ich habe nichts anderes als leichte Magenschmerzen und kann mich nicht erinnern, dass erwähnt zu haben. Nichts weshalb sie dermaßen gemein werden müssten!" schrie sie ihn an. tief in ihrem Inneren, wusste sie, dass dies nur Böse enden konnte, trotzdem war sie sauer und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Was dachte er wer er war? So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt und wusste gar nicht was sie denken oder sagen sollte. Was hatte sie getan, was ihn wieder in diesen Blödmann verwandelt hatte. Zumindest konnte sie jetzt sagen, dass sie richtig gelegen hatte mit der These, dass er noch viel gemeiner werden konnte, als er es bis zu diesem Abend gewesen war.

Mit großen Augen verfolgte sie, wie er nun ebenfalls aufstand und sie mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und baute sich vor ihr auf. Wie gut, dass auch sie nicht gerade klein war, sonst müsste sie den Kopf jetzt sehr weit in den Nacken legen.

„Wagen sie es nie wieder mich derart anzuschreien!" drohte er ihr und verschränkte die Arme geschmeidig vor der Brust. Der Gedanke, dass er das öfter als nur ab und zu tat, zuckte kurz durch ihren Kopf. Er wirkte dermaßen groß und bedrohlich, dass Jessika am liebsten ein Stück zurück gewichen wäre. Doch sie blieb mehr trotzig als mutig genau da stehen wo sie war.

„Und wagen sie es nie wieder mich unnötig dermaßen zu beleidigen. Vergessen sie nicht sie haben sie reden begonnen!" sagte sie dann in einem möglichst normalen Ton, der jedoch immer noch zeigte, dass sie wütend war.

Severus knurrte leise und drehte sich dann von ihr weg. „Sie tun besser daran mir ab jetzt ganz aus dem Weg zu gehen!" sagte er noch und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Ihm reichte diese ganze Sache jetzt endgültig.

Jessika jedoch funkelte ihm zornig hinter her und setzte sich wieder auf die Liege. Kein Stück, dachte sie. Sie hatte keine Lust weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren, würde sich aber auf keinen Fall fügen. Er hatte hier keine seiner Schülerinnen vor sich oder einen Angestellten, mit dem er so reden konnte und das würde sie ihm jetzt klar machen.

Severus setzte sich wieder und schlug das Buch auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er war, wie sie sich wieder auf die Liege setzte und konnte eine solche Impertinenz einfach nicht fassen. Außer sich ballte er die Fäuste und sah sie einige Augenblicke einfach nur an, da er fürchtete sie sonst mit seinen eigenen Händen umzubringen. Tief durchatmen befahl er sich selber und schnaubte genervt.

„Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen!" sagte er dann leise und zwar so leise, dass sie ihn nur eben verstand. Jessika überlegte, ob sie seiner Aufforderung nicht doch besser nachkam, doch dann hätte sie wohl endgültig verloren. Wenn sie das nicht schon längst hatte. Langsam wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm und erwiderte seinen kalten Blick.

„Dieses Thema hatten wir schon einmal!" sagte sie nun ebenfalls recht genervt und lehnte sich dann zurück, wenn auch an Entspannung nicht zu denken war.

„Gehen Sie.", blaffte er nun unbeherrschter und er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass man ihren Disput inzwischen mindestens auf dieser Etage hören konnte. „Verschwinden sie endlich!" schrie er und war mit drei schritten abermals bei ihr um sie am Arm hoch zuzerren. Jessika war dermaßen überrascht, dass sie sich erst nicht wehrte.

„Lassen sie mich sofort los!" schrie sie nun auch wieder und wand sie entschieden aus seinem Griff. Das war ja wohl die absolute Höhe. Dieser Mann war unmöglich und so was wie Anstand schien ihm auch völlig fremd zu sein.

„Sie werden jetzt sofort verschwinden, oder ich schwöre ihnen es passiert ein Unglück", entgegnete er gefährlich leise. Notfalls würde er sie dazu bringen, dass sie endlich verschwand. Er verfluchte Dumbledore, dass er selber hier sein musste, sich selber, dass er einen Schritt auf dieses Gör zu gemacht hatte und er verfluchte vor allem sie, dass sie so nervig war.

Jessika wollte gerade etwas Entsprechendes erwidern, als sich ihr Magen mit voller Wucht zurück meldete. Was ein Glück, dass sie es gelernt hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Der Stich, der durch ihren Körper fuhr, war alles andere als leicht, aber sie bemühte sich einfach ruhig weiter zu atmen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und Übelkeit wallte in ihr auf. Doch mit ein paar gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, hatte sie auch diese wieder unter Kontrolle.

Severus war dies nicht entgangen und er rollte genervt mit den Augen. Sie war etwas blasser geworden und ihre Haut war mit einer leichten Feuchtigkeit überzogen. Er hatte es plötzliche Versteifen ihres Körpers gesehen und wie ihre Augen einen Moment lang größer wurden. Zu oft hatte er die Reaktion in seinem Unterricht, sowohl damals im Zaubertrankunterricht als auch heute noch verfolgt. Jedes einzelne Mal hatte er danach den Klassenraum vom halbverdautem Essen der Schüler befreien dürfen. Sie jedoch hielt sich ziemlich gut, dafür, dass ihr gerade mächtig übel geworden sein musste.

„Sie werden jetzt sofort ins Bett gehen, oder ich bringe Sie dazu!", befahl er leise, aber diesmal nicht so schneidend. Was sie sich dachte, gesundheitlich angeschlagen noch auf der Terrasse zu liegen.

Jessika fühlte sich als wäre sie in einem völlig falschen Film und starrte ihn einfach nur geschockt an. Ein einfaches: _Sie gehören ins Bett! _hätte ja wohl auch völlig gereicht. Was interessierte ihn, wie es ihr ging und ob sie ins Bett gehörte oder nicht. Befürchtete er, er müsste sich um sie kümmern, wenn es ihr noch schlechter ging? Sie verstand diesen Mann nicht und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, daher starrte sie ihn einfach weiter verwirrt an. Ihr Magen, der sich inzwischen dazu heruntergelassen hatte, einfach nur noch wehzutun, zwang sie ebenfalls dazu tief zu atmen um die Schmerzen etwas zu mildern.

„Warten Sie auf eine Extraeinladung?", fragte er und packte wieder ihren Arm. Diesmal war sein Griff nicht mehr ganz so hart, aber immer noch betont kräftig. Da sie ihn noch immer einfach nur ansah, riss ihm langsam aber sich wirklich der Geduldsfaden.

„Sie gehen jetzt ins Bett.", wiederholte er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. Noch mehr Widerstand würde er nicht hinnehmen. Er würde sie - weiß der Geier, was er würde, dachte er erbost und schubste sie regelrecht in Richtung ihrer eigenen Terrassentür. Er würde sie jetzt einfach in ihr Zimmer verfrachten, die Tür schließen und sich wieder an seine Arbeit setzen.

Jessika stolperte vorwärts. Irrsinnigerweise war es nicht Angst, was sie dermaßen erstarren ließ, sondern völliger Unglaube. Ihr Geist wollte einfach nicht verstehen was hier gerade passierte. Warum war er ihr gegenüber dermaßen ablehnend? Sie hatte nichts getan oder gesagt, was ihn dermaßen wütend hätte werden lassen können. Zumindest nicht das sie wüsste.

Sie hatte kein Problem mit Kritik und auch Streit störte sie nur in begrenztem Maße. Manchmal war Streit etwas sehr befreiendes. Doch das hier, war so völlig anders. Niemals hatte sie das Gerede, was es in der schule über sie gegeben hatte irgendwie ernst genommen, oder sich davon verletzen lassen. Doch seine Ablehnung und die Art wie er sie loswerden wollte taten ihr weh.

Hätte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können, oder ihr sagen könne, dass er an etwas wichtigem arbeite und heute Abend wirklich keine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte. Machte sie den Eindruck, als wenn sie so etwas nicht verstand und ihn absichtlich stören wollte?

Sowohl gegen die Schmerzen als auch gegen Tränen kämpfend betrat sie ihr Zimmer und weigerte sich ihn anzusehen.

„Hinlegen, Schlafen.", befahl er harsch, drehte sich um und schlug die Balkontür hinter sich zu. Dann ließ er sich erneut am Tisch auf einem Stuhl nieder und begann, das Buch weiter zu lesen.

Jessika drehte sich langsam um und sah, wie er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr wieder an den Tisch setzte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder um und ging in ihr Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. An ihrem Kulturbeutel blieb sich noch einmal stehen und nahm weitere Tropfen. Vielleicht konnte sie den Magenschmerzen soweit Herr werden, dass ihr nicht wieder so schlecht wurde.

Warum sie seinen Anweisungen Folge leistete wusste sie selber nicht genau, aber sie tat es, indem sie unter die Decke ihres Bettes schlüpfte. Dieser Mann war ihr Rätsel und sie fragte sich was in seinem Kopf wohl so alles vor sich ging. Sie hatte am Anfang nur leichte Magenschmerzen gehabt und das hieß ja nicht gleich, dass sie so krank war, dass er sich gezwungen sah, sich um sie zu kümmern.

War er deshalb so ungehalten gewesen, weil er dachte er müsste sich um sie kümmern? Sollte einer diesen Mann verstehen, dachte sie und drehte sich im Bett hin und her. Wie sollte sie Schlaf finden, wenn er da draußen saß. Eigentlich war diese Situation so merkwürdig, dass sie Angst haben sollte, doch wenn er ihr etwas tun wollte, hätte er das schon längst machen können, dachte sie und seufzte leise.

Severus wandte nur kurz den Kopf um in ihr Zimmer zu sehen. Sie hatte die Vorhänge aufgelassen, ob nun absichtlich oder nicht, war ihm egal. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Bett anscheinend hin und her, denn die Decke war schon nach der kurzen Zeit, völlig verknotet. Sollte sie doch noch schlimmere Schmerzen haben, als er gedacht hatte?

Seufzend nahm er seinen Stuhl und trug ihn zur anderen Tischseite, sodass er gleichzeitig arbeiten, aber auch im Bedarfsfall schnell sehen konnte, wenn etwas mit ihr war. Dass ihr wirklich etwas passierte wollte er ja nun auch wieder nicht. Es war eine absolute Ausnahme und noch einmal würde er sich nicht die Mühe machen, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen nahm sie wahr, wie er sich so hinsetzte, dass er in ihr Zimmer gucken konnte und war gelinde gesagt erstaunt. Was brachte ihn dazu das zu tun? Erst fuhr er sie an, dann schickte er sie genervt ins Bett und jetzt setzte er sich so hin, dass er sie sehen konnte? Entweder gehörte er zu den kompliziertesten Männern dieser Welt oder aber sie hatte eindeutig zu wenig Erfahrung. Gut, die hatte sie wirklich, aber trotzdem hatte sie eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis, die bei ihm Ähnlichkeit mit einem kaputten Kompass hatte.

Dass er jetzt ab und zu aufsah und sie kurz beobachtete, machte sie noch nervöser, als sie eh schon war. Aber gerade jetzt wäre es höchst unhöflich, wenn sie die Vorhänge schloß.

Daher drehte sie sich einfach so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag und befahl sich selber einzuschlafen.

Doch ihr Körper wollte diesem Befehl einfach nicht Folge leisten. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später, wie Severus seine Sachen zusammenpackte und in sein Zimmer ging. Erst da konnte sie sich endlich entspannen. Seufzend nahm sie sich vor, ihm zu danken, dass er sich Gedanken um sie gemacht hatte.

Noch war ihr Kampfgeist irgendwann doch noch freundschaftlich mit ihm umgehen zu können noch nicht erloschen. Dafür war sie ein klein wenig zu Harmoniesüchtig.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

So und weiter gehts!

Danke für die lieben Reviews hoffe euch zweien gefällt es auch weiter!

Kapitel 4

Als Jessika am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging gerade die Sonne auf. Wäre sie doch gestern Abend noch mal aufgestanden und hätte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Jetzt schien ihr die Sonne genau ins Gesicht und machte ein nochmaliges einschlafen unmöglich.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie öffnete die Terrassentür und trat hinaus in die noch kühle Luft. Leicht verschlafen ging sie zum Geländer und lehnte sich daran.

Was war gestern Abend passiert?, fragte sie sich und ließ die Geschehnisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Wieso sie sich hatte dermaßen herumkommandieren lassen, wusste sie selber nicht. Völlig entgeistert war sie gewesen, als er sie dermaßen angeschrieen hatte. Was hatte sie nur verbrochen, dass er sich dermaßen gegen ihre Gesellschaft wehrte? Schließlich war sie noch nicht so lange auf der Terrasse gewesen, dass sie ihn wirklich hätte nerven können. Dafür hatte die Zeit nicht reichen können.

Sie fragte sich, wie jemand eine solche Abneigung gegen Gesellschaft entwickeln konnte. Was war sein Problem? Wenn er mit Kindern arbeitete, blieb eine gewisse Bindung und Nähe nicht aus. Daher verstand sie es noch viel weniger. Nicht ein Geräusch hatte sie gemacht, dass seinen Ärger hätte wecken können und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie noch immer etwas verärgert deswegen.

Doch dass er sich danach so hingesetzt hatte, dass er sie sehen konnte, rechnete sie ihm hoch an und sie war fest entschlossen noch einmal einen Schritt auf ihn zu zumachen. Eigentlich könnte es ihr auch egal sein, was er tat oder über sie dachte. Trotzdem war sie noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja doch noch etwas Freundlichkeit aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Dieser Mann faszinierte sie, auch wenn er noch so unhöflich war. Auf der einen Seite wollte er einfach nicht, dass sie anwesend war, auf der anderen Seite war er doch in einem solchen Maß besorgt, dass er sie im Auge behielt. Ein solcher Gegensatz musste einen einfach faszinieren.

Als hinter ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehte sie nur leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Guten Morgen!" begrüßte sie ihn und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Innerlich bereitete sie sich auf den nächsten Kommentar vor und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Sie sind ja schon wieder hier!" sagte er und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Jessika drehte sich ganz um und verschränkte, genau wie er, die Arme vor der Brust. Er trug nur eine Hose und Jessika konnte den Blick nicht von seiner Brust nehmen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sonst niemals so vor anderen Menschen stand, es würde auch nicht zu ihm passen. Er war so anders, als jeder andere Mensch den sie jemals kennen gelernt hatte. So widersprüchlich wie er war, dürfte es schwer sein, ihn wirklich jemals einzuschätzen.

Hatte sie gestern wirklich noch gedacht, dass sie instinktiv wusste, wann sie es wagen könnte sich auf die Terrasse zu setzten. Nun, da hatte sie wohl falsch gedacht, denn es war gestern ja ziemlich daneben gegangen. Anstatt eines einvernehmlichen Miteinanders hatten sie sich richtig gestritten und Jessika hatte keine Ahnung was sie nun erwartete.

Severus war überrascht sie dort stehen zu sehen und hob angesichts ihrer Hartnäckigkeit eine Augenbraue. Mut hat sie ja, dachte er und sah zu, wie sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in Wellen etwas wirr über die Schultern und er sah, dass sie noch verschlafen war. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sich gestern Abend endlich so ausgedrückt zu haben, dass sie nicht wieder hier auftauchte. Gegen dieses Mädchen war kein Kraut gewachsen. Mit einem bösen Blick kommentierte er ihre Musterung von ihm und wartete bis sie den Blick wieder zu seinen Augen hob.

Dann kniff er leicht die Augen zusammen und meinte „Sind sie fertig mit ihrer Musterung?" Jessika grinste nun und stieß sich von dem Geländer ab. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und konnte selber nicht fassen, was sie daran gerade zu tun gedachte. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen und begegnete seinem argwöhnischen Blick. „Was wollen sie?" fragte er warnend. „Danke sagen! Ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht haben!" erklärte sie und musste sich zurück halten um bei seinem entgeisterten Blick nicht zu lachen.

Severus starrte sie an und konnte nicht fassen was sie da gerade sagte. Wie kam sie auf den irrsinnigen Gedanken er hätte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht, so weit kam es noch! Es war unglaublich. Er schickte sie weg und sie kam an und bedankte sich bei ihm. Ein weiterer Punkt wieso er die Gesellschaft andere mied. Das Verhalten andere war einfach nicht vorherzusehen.

„Wie kommen sie auf die irrwitzige Idee, mich könnte auch nur irgendetwas interessieren, was mit ihnen zu tun hat?" fragte er sie mit kalter abweisender Stimme. Dann stieß er sich ab und ging an ihr vorbei. Am Geländer blieb er stehen und sah zum Horizont. Wenn sie ihn nicht bald in Ruhe ließ, würde er doch Magie anwenden, denn so langsam strapazierte sie seine Geduld. Es dürfte nicht schwer sein, sie in die passende Richtung zu manövrieren.

Jessika ahnte nicht mal, was er dachte und seufzte nur. Dann ging sie wieder zu ihm und lehnte sich neben ihm an das Geländer. „War nur so ein Gefühl!" antwortete sie, da es wohl eh sinnlos war, wenn sie ihn auf sein Verhalten hinwies.

Severus brummte nur und achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Jessika verstand den Wink durchaus, war aber nur zum Teil bereit ihm zu folgen. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrer Liege von gestern, die ja noch immer mitten auf der Terrasse stand. Ohne weiter zu Zögern setzte sich sie darauf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Ein hübscher Rücken kann auch entzücken, dachte sie ironisch und schloß die Augen. Sturer Esel, was ein selten sturer Esel. Es würde wohl kaum etwas bringen, wenn sie sich noch mehr Gedanken um ihn machte. Schließlich blockte er alles schon im Keim ab.

„Hören sie jemals auf das was jemand ihnen sagt?" fragte er unvermittelt und mit viel Spott in der Stimme. Das wäre der nun wirklich letzte Versuch sie auf herkömmliche Art zu beeinflussen. Wenn sie dann noch immer nicht verschwand würde er magisch etwas nachhelfen.

Jessika öffnete überrascht die Augen die sie zuvor kurz geschlossen hatte. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder heißen? Natürlich hörte sie auf das was man ihr sagte, wenn es denn sein musste. Aber sie war nicht nur auf der Welt um Befehle zu befolgen und schon gar nicht von wildfremden Männern. Nur weil er sagte, dass sie etwas tun sollte, hieß das noch lange nicht dass sie es tat Da er sich noch immer nicht zu ihr umgedreht hatte, schloß sie auch wieder die Augen und antwortete mit dem gleichen Spott in der Stimme

„Ich höre auf das was andere sagen, wenn es Sinn macht. Sie scheinen Gesellschaft nicht wirklich zu mögen was?" Dann öffnete sie die Augen doch wieder und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

Severus drehte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu ihr um und musterte sie lange bevor er etwas erwiderte. Anscheinend wollte sie sich wirklich mit ihm anlegen und er schwankte zwischen Belustigung und unbändiger Wut. Doch er wäre nicht er, wenn er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte. Seine Stimme war regelrecht eisig als er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Stimmt ich mag Gesellschaft nicht und ich mag es auch nicht, wenn sich mir etwas, oder jemand aufdrängt." Zischte er und drehte sich wieder von ihr weg. Das war ja wohl auch mehr als deutlich gewesen, dachte er wütend.

Jessika hob eine Augenbraue und starrte seinen Rücken an „Und ich habe mich ihnen aufgedrängt?" fragte sie völlig entgeistert und konnte nicht fassen was er da sagte. Sie hatte ja wohl alles andere getan als sich ihm aufgedrängt. Er konnte ihr doch jetzt nicht wirklich erzählen, dass er sich bedrängt fühlte. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, würde sie ihn auslachen, denn so einen Müll hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Gerade sie, die die Privatsphäre anderer als Heiligtum ansah und ihn bedrängen.

„Sonst hätte ich das nicht gesagt.", sagte Snape und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er schaute immer noch der aufgehenden Sonne zu und fragte sich, warum manche Gespräche endeten und manche nie zu enden schienen.

So hatte das Gespräch mit Gustav Gäggelhörn, dem berühmtesten Handmagier Finnlands, den er auf einer Reise nach Finnland mal getroffen hatte, zu seinem Bedauern nur ein paar Minuten gedauert - während sich Gespräche über die Rechtmäßigkeit und die Gerechtigkeit von Schulnoten, meistens von Schülern, für die die Note Troll noch geschmeichelt schien, geführt, sich dagegen mehrere Stunden hinzogen. Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich langsam zum letzteren.

Jessika sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wenn er sich nun wirklich bedrängt fühlte, fragte sie sich allen ernstes was sie gemacht hatte. Womit war sie ihm zu Nahe getreten? Er war es gewesen, der sie angesprochen hatte. Und plötzlich verstand sie es, es war als ginge ihr ein Licht auf Ihre bloße Anwesenheit schien ihn zu bedrängen. Seufzend erhob sie sich und nickte ihm dann zu „Ich werde sie nicht weiter belästigen Severus!" sagte sie und verschwand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in ihrem Zimmer. Ende der Harmoniemission, dachte sie leicht verärgert und ging in ihr Badezimmer. Dort zog sie sich einen Badeanzug an und ein Kleid darüber. Dann packte sie schnell ihre Tasche für den strand. Wahllos warf sie zwei Handtücher, ein Buch und die letzte Ausgabe der Zaubertränke aktuell in die Tasche.

Nachdem Frühstück machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Strand und weigerte sich strikt über diesen Mann nachzudenken. Sie war in ihrem Leben schon einigen Menschen begegnet, aber so was hatte sie wirklich noch nie erlebt. Seufzend breitete sie ein Strandtuch aus und setzte sich darauf. Noch war es angenehm in der Sonne, aber schon bald würde es ziemlich heiß werden. Hinter ihr war zum Glück ein Baum und sie könnte sich später in den schatten legen.

Jessika suchte die Zeitung heraus. Sie hatte sie schon seit Tagen lesen wollen und es würde sie etwas ablenken. Seine Worte und seine Ablehnung verletzten sie wirklich etwas, aber das würde sie schon überstehen.

Zuerst blätterte sie die Zeitung durch und las die Überschriften. Es gab ein paar Sachen, die sie nun wirklich nicht interessierten. Wie zum Beispiel die neuste Kreation eines Liebestrankes. Doch eine Überschrift fesselte sie geradezu. „Poison das nicht-nachweisbare Gift" In der Vorankündigung, die ein Reporter des Blattes geschrieben hatte, hieß es „Die Bahnbrechende neue Erfindung des großen Tränkemeisters Professor S. Snape"

Jessika grinste S. Snape, wer auch sonst. Sie konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen was sie alles von und über ihn gelesen hatte. Doch überall stand immer nur S. Snape. „Nun gut Professor, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sie nun wieder erfunden haben." Murmelte sie und begann zu lesen.

Völlig in den mehrseitigen Artikel vertieft, bekam sie nichts anderes mehr mit. So ging es ihr immer, wenn sie einen Artikel oder einen Aufsatz von ihm las. Am schlimmsten war es bei seiner Meisterarbeit gewesen, deren Kopie ihr nur durch Zufall in die Hände gefallen war. Bis heute hatte sie noch nicht alles verstanden was darin stand und sie hatte es wirklich versucht. Bücher über Bücher hatte sie in ihrer Freizeit gewälzt. Trotzdem schaffte sie es einfach nicht seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen.

Niemals würde sie es soweit bringen wie er, dessen war sie sich mehr als sicher und auch an diesem Artikel sah sie wieder, dass er außergewöhnlich war. Viele Zeitungen und erst recht die Fachpresse und Kollegen, nannten ihn ein regelrechtes Wunderkind, welches das Zeug zum größten Tränkemeister aller Zeiten hatte. Viele meinten, dass er es schon war und es wurde gemunkelt, dass er an einem Lebenselixier arbeitete, dass einen bis zu einer Stunde nach dem Tode wieder beleben konnte.

Jessika hatte keine Ahnung ob es möglich war, so etwas zu erfinden, aber wenn es machbar war, dann würde wohl nur er es schaffen. Sie empfand so viel Respekt für diesen Mann, dass sie sich schon seit Jahren wünschte ihm einmal zu begegnen. Es gab so viel was sie ihn fragen wollte, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal wüsste wo sie anfangen sollte. Ab und an war sie versucht gewesen ihm einen Brief zu schreiben, aber sie schätzte er würde genug Fanpost erhalten und sie wollte ihn nicht belästigen. Schließlich war sie nur eine Schülerin und wusste nicht mal fünf Prozent von dem was er wusste.

Im Ganzen las sie den Artikel drei Mal und war erstaunt über die Schlüsse die er zog. Niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, diese Zutaten zu kombinieren. „S. Snape, wie gerne würden ich ihnen mal begegnen!" murmelte sie und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. Zu schade dass man über diesen Mann einfach nichts in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Zumindest hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft. Dass er Professor war, konnte man über jedem Artikel lesen und sie vermutete, dass er an eine Uni lehrte, doch sie wusste nicht mal in welchem Land, geschweige denn auf welchem Kontinent. Auch über seinen Vornamen war einfach kaum etwas herauszufinden. Nun ja, den musste sie ja auch nicht wissen, dachte sie grinsend und sah aufs Meer hinaus.

Was würde sie darum geben, von diesem Mann unterrichtet zu werden. Das was er wissen musste, konnte sie gar nicht abschätzen und nur einmal wollte sie sehen, wie er einen Trank braute. Ihr Zaubertrankprofessor hatte es bei jedem dritten Trank geschafft den halben Klassenraum in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Wobei sie sich bis heute fragte, wie er das bei einigen Tränken bloß geschafft hatte.

Wie sie die letzten Jahre mit seinen Tränken überlebt hatte war ihr bis heute ein Rätsel und für den Mut, die Sachen die er braute auch noch zu trinken, musste sie sich selber auf die Schulter klopfen.

Entspannt legte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde sie diesem Mann ja eines Tages wirklich begegnen, sinnierte sie. Aber bis es so weit war, würden wohl noch ein paar Jahre vergehen.

Jetzt hatte sie erst einmal ein anderes Problem und zwar die nächste Begegnung mit dem unmöglichen Kerl in ihrem Nachbarzimmer. Jessika war inzwischen fest entschlossen, sich auf dem Balkon nicht mehr sehen zu lassen, wenn sie absehen konnte, dass er da war. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihm vernünftig zu reden und auf Streit hatte sie keine Lust. Vor allem aber hatte sie dazu keine Nerven. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt machte es ihr ja sogar Spaß, mit jemandem zu diskutieren und wenn er weniger giftig wäre, würde es vielleicht sogar Spaß machen ihn etwas zu ärgern. Doch er schien ihre Anwesenheit als persönliche Beleidigung zu empfinden und was konnte sie dem schon entgegen setzen. Wenn er nun mal seine völlige Ruhe wollte, konnte sie daran wohl kaum etwas ändern. Wie auch?

Vielleicht sollte sie den Portier fragen, ob er nicht ein anderes Zimmer für sie hatte. Auch wenn es etwas hart war als Konsequenz, würde es für sie beide vieles lösen. Ein Zimmer ebenerdig, würde ihr euch eine kleine Terrasse bescheren und so groß, wie das Zimmer oben musste es ja nicht sein. Schließlich war sie nur zum Schlafen darin und dann würde ein kleines Zimmer es auch tun.

Aber damit würde sie ein falsches Zeichen setzen, dachte sie nachdenklich. Was würde er denken, wenn sie ein anderes Zimmer bezog. Es wäre ja fast so als würde sie flüchten. Auch wenn es der einfachste Weg wäre, ihm aus demselbigen zu gehen. Trotzdem würde es ziemlich eigenartig aussehen und wirklich nachgeben wollte sie ja auch nicht. Nun gut, dann würde sie sich halt von der Terrasse fernhalten und ihm nach Möglichkeit nicht mehr begegnen, obwohl dieser Umstand durchaus einen Schatten auf ihren Urlaub warf, denn sie machte sich Gedanken darum. Außerdem würde es ihr wirklich schwer ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn trotz allem mochte sie ihn.

„Du hast einen Knall!" murmelte sie vor sich hin und ärgerte sich leicht darüber, dass sie jetzt auch noch begann Selbstgespräche zu führen. Was hatte sie nur getan um all das zu verdienen, als wäre ihr Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug, musste sie auch noch im Urlaub an so einen Mistkerl geraten. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie damit mal Glück gehabt hätte. Was nutze ein tolles Hotel, eine Herrliche Landschaft und ein wundervolles Zimmer, wenn man einen schrecklichen Nachbarn hatte.

Severus hatte ihre letzten Worte durchaus gehört „Ich werde sie nicht weiter belästigen!" und diesmal schien sie es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie nur lange genug auf ihn einreden brauchte und er würde sich in den perfekten Urlaubsfreund verwandeln. Anscheinend war sie ziemlich naiv. Hatte er nicht oft genug klar gemacht, das er Gesellschaft nicht wollte und wenn würde er es sie schon wissen lassen.

Nein kaum verbrachte man mal ein paar Stunden im selben Raum, schon verwandelte sie sich in eine regelrechte Klette. Wobei Klette vielleicht doch etwas übertrieben war. Er war es halt gewohnt, dass man ihn in Ruhe ließ und erzwungene Gesellschaft empfand er als das schlimmste was man ihm antun konnte. Augenscheinlich hatte sie damit kein Problem, was ihn wie bei jedem anderen irritierte.

Sie hatte anscheinend nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er sich bedrängt fühlte und ihre Anwesenheit ihn bei seiner Arbeit störte. Obwohl das wohl auch eher daran lag, dass er es nun mal einfach nicht gewohnt war, dass jemand in seiner Nähe war.

In Hogwarts zog er sich wann immer es ging in den Kerker, in sein Labor oder Büro zurück und kaum einer wagte sich überhaupt in die Nähe seiner Räume, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig war. Darauf legte er besonders viel Wert und er trichterte das jedem ersten Jahrgang so lange ein, bis es auch jeder verstanden hatte.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in den Stuhl zurück in dem er saß um weiter zu arbeiten. Er war hier im Urlaub und sie hatte genauso wenig darum gebeten, die Terrasse mit ihm zu teilen wie er. Nur konnte sie mit seiner Anwesenheit weit aus besser umgehen, als er mit ihrer. Vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich versucht ihm entgegen zu kommen und er war einfach zu festgefahren. In Hogwarts gab es keinen Grund seine Gewohnheiten zu ändern, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall noch mehr Zeit mit den Schülern verbringen als er es eh schon tat. Der Unterricht, das Essen in der großen Halle und die ständige Aufsicht reichten ihm voll und ganz. Das Wochenende und die Abende gehörten daher so weit es ging ihm und er duldete keine Störungen.

Aber er musste wohl oder übel einsehen, dass er hier nicht in Hogwarts war und diese Situation nicht damit zu vergleichen war. Nur selten irrte er sich und noch seltener gab er es auch zu, doch diesmal war eine gewisse Einsicht vielleicht doch angebracht. Einen Schritt auf sie zu, würde er garantiert nicht machen, aber wenn sie sich das nächste Mal auf dieser Terrasse trafen, würde er ihre Anwesenheit einfach ignorieren. Damit konnte er noch leben und es wäre zumindest angebracht. Natürlich hatte sie das gleiche Recht hier zu sein wie er und er war, so sehr ihn das auch störte, nicht in der Position ihr das zu verbieten.

Nun gut, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah, würde er die Sache klären und anscheinend war sie ja auch bereit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wie sehr sie ihm aus dem Weg ging, hatte er jedoch nicht gedacht. Nachdem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, ihre Anwesenheit durchaus zu tolerieren, hatte er sich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht und sie schon fast wieder vergessen.

Das war jetzt über eine Woche her und er hatte sie nicht wieder gesehen. Eine Woche und wenn er nicht einmal gesehen hätte, dass sie zum strand ging, hätte er schwören können, dass sie gar nicht mehr da war. Eines musste er ihr lassen, sie hatte ein Talent dafür sich unsichtbar zu machen. Nun im Prinzip war es ihm egal, was sie tat, doch es überraschte ihn durchaus, dass sie sich dermaßen zurückzog. Darüber war er wirklich angenehm überrascht.

Er war jetzt seit gut zwei Wochen hier und er hatte noch nichts großartig anderes gemacht als gearbeitet. Was sich hier als deutlich schwieriger herausstellte als in Hogwarts, was seine Laune regelmäßig in Richtung Nullpunkt sinken lies. Nachdem er heute Nachmittag endgültig genug gehabt hatte, hatte er sich ein nettes Buch gesucht und sich etwas in den Schatten gelegt. Nun war er auf dem Weg zum Abendessen etwas später als sonst.

Als er den Speisesaal betrat, sah er sich aufmerksam um. Es war etwas voller als sonst, wenn er aß, aber es lag immer noch in einem erträglichen Rahmen. Er nickte dem Kellner der neben ihn trat zu und wollte ihm schon folgen, als er Jessika in einer Ecke sitzen sah. Sie nippte an einem Glas Wasser und schien die Karte zu studieren. Dafür, dass sie jeden Tag in der Sonne lag, war sie nur wenig braun geworden. Jedem der nur halb so genau hinsah wie er, wäre vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie überhaupt etwas Farbe bekommen hatte.

Einige Augenblicke beobachtete er sie und hob eine Augenbraue als dieser junge Kellner zu ihr trat und sie ihn kaum beachtete. So ging man aber nicht mit netten jungen Männern um, dachte er und entschloss sich, dass er heute Abend doch etwas Gesellschaft verkraften würde.

Ohne weiter zu zögern bahnte er sich einen Weg zu ihr. Es würde sicherlich interessant sein ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Manchmal vermisse er die Schüler schon fast, denn es hatte durchaus etwas für sich, wenn jemand Angst vor einem hatte. Er betrachtete es als nettes kleines Hobby die Schüler so lange zu reizen, bis diese Fehler machten und er Punkte abziehen konnte. Das war es was die ganze Arbeit erträglich werden ließ. Das war der einzige Grund, warum er tatsächliche diese Kontrollgänge nachts übernahm, um die alle anderen Kollegen möglichst einen großen Bogen machten. Es unterbrach ihn zwar ständig bei seiner Laborarbeit, aber das Für und Wider hielt sich nun mal ziemlich in der Waage.

„Guten Abend, Ich störe sie doch nicht!" begrüßte er sie und saß ihr schon gegenüber, als sie erschrocken den Kopf hob. Dieser Blick war genau das was seine Laune wieder etwas hob. Er wusste durchaus, dass diese Art nicht die netteste war, aber er hatte auch nie behauptet nett zu sein.

Jessika starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie eine Fatahmorgana vor sich zu habe. Das wollte sie jetzt einfach nicht wahr haben. Sie ging ihm absichtlich und mit mehr Mühe als sie gedacht hatte aus dem Weg und er setzte sich fröhlich zu ihr an den Tisch. Also das musste und konnte sie nun wirklich nicht verstehen und so einen Irrsinn wollte sie vor allem auch gar nicht verstehen.

Erst schnauzte er sie an, weil er ihre Gesellschaft nicht wollte. Er beleidigte sie, damit sie ihn in Ruhe lies und sich unsichtbar machte. Und als sie es wirklich konsequent tat, tauchte er auf und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Was sollte sie davon nur halten? Was sollte ihr das alles denn nun schon wieder sagen. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad konnte sie das Verhalten anderer ja deuten, aber bei ihm hörte ihr Verständnis einfach auf.

Jeden Tag dieser verfluchten letzten Woche war sie zum Strand gegangen, durch den Ort gebummelt oder hatte sich diese teilweise selten dämlichen Shows angesehen. Und dann war sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte dort noch etwas gelesen oder einer kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Nicht einmal war sie der Terrasse zu nahe gekommen, selbst nicht als sie manchmal nachts einfach nicht schlafen konnte, weil sie am Strand eingeschlafen war. Immer wieder hatte sie sich vor Augen geführt, dass es nur Stress gab, wenn sie sich begegneten und jetzt saß er hier.

Zorn überkam sie und sie brauchte einen Moment um ihn erfolgreich nieder zu kämpfen. Oh für einen Moment hasste sie diesen Mann gerade zu. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein. Jessika atmete einmal tief durch und konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen wie lange sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Sein Blick wandte sich nicht einen Augenblick von ihr ab und sie erkannte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen, was in ihr den Wunsch weckte ihm eine zu knallen. Musste sie sich da eigentlich bieten lassen? Es gab keinen Grund warum sie ihn in ihrer Nähe dulden musste und sie war kurz davor ihm genau das zu sagen. Doch dann entschied sie sich noch dagegen.

Wenn er wirklich glaubte, er könnte mit ihr machen was er wollte, hatte er sich geirrt. Sie sah ihm förmlich an, was er dachte und jetzt erwartete und sie war nicht gewillt ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sollte er doch da sitzen bleiben, sie würde ihn nicht auffordern zu gehen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah sie ihn an und nickte dann. „Guten Abend. Natürlich stören sie mich nicht." Grüsste sie ihn und belegte ihn innerlich mit jedem Schimpfwort, welches ihr einfiel.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und ergriff die Karte, die ihm der Kellner hinhielt. Er hatte ihre Gedanken praktisch auf ihrem Gesicht lesen können, doch sie hatte beeindruckend ruhig geantwortet. Nach einem letzten wissenden Blick in ihre Richtung schlug er die Karte auf.

Jessika klappte ihre Karte energisch zu und lies sie auf den Tisch fallen. Das war einfach nicht zu fassen. Mit bösem Blick sah sie die Rückseite seiner Karte an und töte diese fast mit ihren Blicken. Anscheinend hat er wirklich vor sie zur Weißglut zu bringen, denn er ließ sich extrem viel Zeit damit ein Gericht auszuwählen.

Nach dem er sie eine kleine Ewigkeit später sinken ließ, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort dem Kellner zu, der ihm schon ein Glas Wein brachte. Jessika biss sich auf die Zunge um einen bösen Kommentar zu unterdrücken

Severus griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck, dann sah er sie plötzlich an und sein Blick hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken. „Nun dann, erzählen sie mir, was sie die letzte Woche so gemacht haben!" verlangte er. Wobei befehlen vielleicht sogar noch besser passte, denn er fragte sie nicht oder bat sie, ihm dass doch zu erzählen, nein er befahl es ihr und Jessika war wieder sprachlos. Dieser Befehl kam so locker über seine Lippen, als käme er gar nicht auf die Idee, dass man ein Gespräch eventuelle anders führen konnte.

Tief durchatmen, sagte sie sich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. Bis das Essen kam, würde es noch etwas dauern und daher blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig, als mit ihm zu reden. Wieso hatte sie ihn nur nicht weg geschickt. Nein, sie musste ja unbedingt die Coole spielen, verfluchte sie sich selber und bemühte sich, sich ihren Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sie trotzdem durchschaute.

„Nun, ich war ein paar Mal im Dorf und hab mir die nette Altstadt angesehen. Außerdem haben die hier zwei kleine Museen. Bisher habe ich mir jedoch nur das Historische Museum angesehen. Das kleine Kunstmuseum wollte ich mir noch etwas aufheben." Erzählte sie und war Stolz auf sich, dass ihre Stimme einen leicht abweisenden Ton hatte. So leicht würde sie sich nicht von ihm zu einem Spielball machen lassen. Nur weil er Langeweile hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie einfach alles andere vergaß.

Severus lehnte sich entspannt zurück und sah sie aufmerksam an. sie kochte regelrecht vor Wut und schaffte es trotzdem nicht ihrer Stimme den passenden Flair zu verleihen. Das bisschen Schärfe, dass er darin wahrnahm und die unterschwellige Ablehnung ließen ihn innerlich grinsen. Es war ein netter, wenn auch ziemlich lahmer Versuch ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Anscheinend war sie nicht der Typ dafür, der jemandem wirklich lange böse sein konnte, was manchmal vielleicht von Vorteil sein konnte, was er aber kaum ernst zu nehmen gedachte.

„Hört sich ja sehr spannend an!" meinte er sarkastisch und Jessika unterdrückte nur noch mit Mühe ein Lächeln. Ja, besonders spannend war es wirklich nicht gewesen, auch wenn das Museum für so einen kleinen Ort wirklich schön war.

Sie sah ihn wieder an und rollte mit den Augen. Es war einfach nicht ihr Art jemandem lange böse zu sein und sie gab es auf so zu tun als wäre sie es. „So langweilig war es aber auch nicht!" erklärte sie daher und lächelte Giovanni an, als er mit den Tellern kam.

„Danke!" murmelte sie und begann zu Essen. Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber nur Verhalten. Ihr fehlte einfach die Erfahrung mit Männern und überhaupt mit Menschen um zu wissen, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Außerdem war er ja auch nicht wirklich ein normaler Mann, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste wieso nicht. Dieser Mann war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel, welches sie nervös machte.

Severus aß relativ langsam für seine Verhältnisse und behielt sein Gegenüber immer im Auge, was sie noch nervöser werden ließ. Es war wirklich amüsant sie so zu verunsichern und einem Impuls folgend sagte er dann „Also ich denke das Kunstmuseum wäre ein willkommene Abwechselung zu meiner Arbeit. Wann wollten sie gehen?"

Jessika sah ihn völlig entgeistert an und machte große Augen. Severus unterdrückte ein böses Grinsen. Diese Reaktion war einfach zu herrlich, als dass es ihn nicht amüsierte.

Nur die Tatsache, dass er nun wirklich einen Nachmittag mit ihr verbringen musste trübte seine Schadenfreude ein wenig. Dass sie so entsetzt sein würde, hätte er wirklich nicht gedacht. Sie hatte sich das alles wohl etwas mehr zu Herzen genommen, als er gedacht hatte. Aber dieser entsetzte Blick war ein Museumsbesuch mit ihr zusammen vielleicht sogar wert, überlegte er und trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

So und weiter geht es!

Danke für die Reviews, ich hab mich sehr gefreut!

Hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiter!

Kapitel 5

Jessika starrte ihn ein weiteres Mal an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte sie doch wirklich fertig machen oder? Was dachte er eigentlich, was hatte er vor. Nicht genug, dass er jetzt vor ihr saß, nachdem er ihr vor einer Woche so eindrucksvoll klar gemacht hatte, ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr zu wollen. Jetzt wollte er sie auch noch in das örtliche Museum begleiten. Wahrscheinlich übertrieb sie maßlos aber sie fühlte sich leicht verarscht von ihm. Wahrscheinlich war es auch genau das was er wollte. Sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass er Langeweile hatte und einfach nur Spaß daran hatte, sie zu ärgern.

So etwas sollte sie doch eigentlich verärgern, aber sie fühlte sich eher verletzt als alles andere. War sie so schlimm, dass er dermaßen mit ihr spielen musste, fragte sie sich und griff nach ihrem Wasserglas. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den er gelassen erwiderte. Sie trank einen Schluck und musterte ihn über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Interesse daran habe mit ihnen etwas zu unternehmen!" erklärte sie dann mit verletzter Stimme und nippte an ihrem Wasser, um sich abzulenken. Sie wollte wirklich nichts mit ihm machen, denn auf so etwas konnte sie getrost verzichten.

Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Oh wie sehr hasste er diese kleinen Mädchen, die bei einem zu laut ausgesprochenen Wort sofort zu heulen begannen. Das war doch jetzt nicht wirklich ihr ernst, nur weil er sie etwas aufzog, musste sie ja nicht gleich so ein Theater veranstalten. „Himmel kriegen sie sich wieder ein. Ich habe nachgedacht und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass ich wohl etwas zu hart war. Es ist ihr gutes Recht Zeit auf der Terrasse zu verbringen ob mir das gefällt oder nicht!" meinte er in leicht genervtem Ton. Er konnte selber nicht verstehen warum er überhaupt hier war, aber es war ja seine Idee.

Jessika sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf. Was sollte sie von ihm halten, sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr.

Als sie ein Klirren hörte sah sie zur Seite und erkannte ihr Glas, welches auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch lag. Sie hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie es los gelassen hatte. Erschrocken starrte sie ihre Hand an und schloß einen Moment die Augen. Giovanni kam mit einem Handfeger und Jessika lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Verzeihung, es ist mir einfach aus der Hand gefallen" erklärte sie und zog dann ihre Hand zu sich und legte sie auf ihren Schoß.

Ganz langsam versuchte sie ihre Finger zu bewegen und musste feststellen, dass sie es nur bedingt konnte. Das war ihr lange nicht mehr passiert und dementsprechend schockte es sie doch etwas.

Severus beobachtete sie genau und versuchte ihre Reaktion einzuschätzen. Sie wirkte regelrecht panisch und schaute immer wieder ihre Hand an. Dann jedoch atmete sie tief durch und sah zu ihm hoch. Ihm kam die ganze Situation reichlich merkwürdig vor und er fragte sich was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte.

Jessika wollte nichts anderes mehr, als hier weg. Weg von ihm, weg von jedem Menschen. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein und wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Innerlich fluchend bewegte sie immer wieder die Finger und spürte wie die Bewegungen wieder einfacher wurden. Sie hasste das alles, sie hasste es so sehr, dass sie es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Hatte sie wirklich gehofft ein paar Wochen Ruhe zu haben, sie hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Seit über drei Jahren lebte sie jetzt damit und normalerweise dürfte sie so etwas nicht mehr wundern. Doch jetzt hier hatte sie ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben vergessen und war naiv genug gewesen zu denken, sie könnte von allem Urlaub machen, selbst von ihrem Körper.

Eigentlich sollte sie es besser wissen, dachte sie bitter und unterdrückte die Tränen die ihr in den Augen brannten. Zu viele hatte sie schon sinnlos geweint und keine Träne würde etwas and dem ändern, was ihr Leben nun mal beherrschte.

England würde ihre letzte Chance sein und es hing noch nicht mal von ihr ab. Es gab kaum etwas was sie tun konnte, außer die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Doch die hatte sie tief im Inneren schon vor so langer Zeit aufgegeben.

Sie erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass sie hier ja nicht alleine saß und sah auf. Mit einem angestrengten Lächeln wandte sie sich wieder dem Kotzbrocken vor ihr zu. Doch die Energie sich weiter mit ihm zu streiten hatte sie für heute verloren.

Was sollte sie tun, um möglichst schnell hier herauszukommen? Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, über was sie vorher gesprochen hatten. Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ sie ihn fast ängstlich ansehen. Severus beugte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen vor. „Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte er und es schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren. Jessika schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Tut mir leid." Dann fiel ihr es urplötzlich wieder ein und sie entschied sich verzweifelt dafür ihm einfach einen Termin zu sagen, wann sie gehen wollte und wenn er dann mitkommen wollte konnte er es ja tun. Darum würde sie sich dann Gedanken machen.

„Ich war in Gedanken. Ich wollte morgen gehen. Morgen Vormittag." Erklärte sie hastig und wenn sie an seiner Stelle wäre, würde sie sich kein Wort glauben. Im Augenblick hatte sie nur einen einzigen Wunsch sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Zimmer und alleine sein. Die Geschehnisse gerade hatten ihr etwas von ihrer Selbstsicherheit genommen und sie brauchte dringend Ruhe und Zeit für sich.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und entschied, dass es nicht seine Angelegenheit war, ob es ihr gut ging und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Aber es überraschte ihn, dass sie anscheinend dermaßen neben sich stand, dass ihr alles recht war um jetzt hier weg zu kommen. Also entschied sie wirklich mit ihm ins Museum zu gehen. Er würde jetzt garantiert keinen Rückzieher machen und so nickte er nur bedächtig. „Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück!" meinte er dann und sah wie sie mit abwesendem Blick aufstand und schnell den Raum verließ. Was war gerade passiert fragte er sich. Er hatte nicht auf das Glas in ihrer Hand geachtet und war von dem Klirren genauso erstaunt gewesen wie sie selber. Es sah aus, als hätte sie nicht mal mitbekommen, dass das Glas nicht mehr in ihrer Hand war.

Was sollte er davon nur halten? War sie so erschrocken gewesen, so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal mehr bemerkt hatte, dass sie ein Glas in der Hand hatte.

Ihm sollte es egal sein, dachte er erbost und erhob sich. Dann würde er halt morgen Vormittag mit ihr ins Museum gehen und dann war hoffentlich der liebe Frieden wieder hergestellt. Zumindest hatte er sich das in etwas so vorgestellt.

Jessika ließ sich in ihrem Zimmer ins Bett fallen und bewegte immer wieder ihre Hand. Es war als wäre nichts geschehen, aber das war immer so gewesen. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ihr im Unterricht die Feder aus der Hand gefallen war, weil sie ihre Finger plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Meistens war es genauso schnell wieder vorbei wie es kam, aber manchmal hielt es auch Stunden an.

Die letzten zwei Wochen hier hatte sie aufgehört mit solchen Sache zu rechnen und nun war alles mit solcher Macht zurückgekehrt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte in ein Loch zu fallen. Seufzend rollte sie sich zusammen und starrte an die Wand. Warum musste das auch immer dann passieren, wenn man es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Jetzt würde der Mistkerl sie wahrscheinlich ausfragen und ihr so lange auf den Geist gehen, bis sie ihm alles erzählte. Und dann hätte sie auch hier keine Ruhe mehr. Wobei er nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte was mit ihr war.

Über die Unverschämtheit mit der er sie hatte ärgern wollen, war sie immer noch wütend und nun musste sie auch noch den nächsten Tag mit ihm verbringen. Vor einer Woche noch hätte sie sich darüber gefreut, denn es war ziemlich langweilig alleine durch ein Museum zu wandern. Doch nach dieser Art und Weise, konnte sie auf seine Gesellschaft gut und gerne verzichten. Trotzdem würde sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Er hatte jetzt schon eine nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Meinung von ihr und diese würde sie nicht auch noch bestätigen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so dort auf dem Bett lag, und sie nahm selber nicht mal wirklich wahr, als die Sonne unterging und es dunkler im Zimmer wurde. Viel zu sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken verstrickt.

Ein plötzliches Ziehen in ihrem Bauch ließ sie genervt aufstöhnen. Missmutig rappelte sie sich auf und stand vom Bett auf. Das durfte nicht war sein, einen ganzen Schub würde sie heute Abend nicht auch noch überstehen, aber langsam fühlte sie, dass ihr Körper sich mit allem was er hatte meldete. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Magen würde sich umdrehen und hilflos stützte sie sich an der Wand ab und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an.

„Ja ruhig alles auf einmal!" murmelte sie und wusste gar nicht wo sie ihre Hand als erstes hinlegen sollte. Doch das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch wurde ebenfalls stärker. „Hallo, schön dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt. Ich hab dich in den letzten sechs Wochen vermisst, geliebte Menstruation!" spottete sie und atmete tief durch. Das durfte einfach alles nicht wahr sein, dachte sie und ging langsam in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie hatte sich schon fast daran gewöhnt gehabt ihre Tage nicht zu kriegen und nun mussten sie mit ganz viel Tamtam unbedingt kommen. Manchmal mochte sie ihren Körper gar nicht leiden, bemitleidete sie sich selber und suchte in ihrer Kulturtasche nach ihren Tampons.

Anschließend kämpfte sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Bett und versuchte die Übelkeit einfach zu ignorieren. Ich bin gar nicht da, sagte sie sich. Wenn ich nicht da bin, können auch die Bauchschmerzen und die Übelkeit nicht da sein. Diese Einstellung hatte sie über so manchen Tag gebracht und es würde ihr auch jetzt helfen. Gut sie war etwas aus der Übung mit all dem umzugehen, aber sie hatte soviel Routine damit, dass sie es schon überstehen würde.

Nach einige Zeit schlief sie ein und vorher betete sie noch, dass morgen früh alles wieder weg war und sie sich in Ruhe mit ihrer Verabredung auseinander setzten konnte.

Doch so viel Glück hatte sie natürlich nicht, es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie so viel Glück gehabt hätte. Gegen vier Uhr wachte sie wieder auf und stöhnte sofort auf. Bloß nicht bewegen, dachte sie panisch. Egal was du jetzt tust, Jess, beweg dich nur nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Kopf würde jeden Moment platzen. Wobei Platzen nicht mal mehr das richtige Wort war. Diese Schmerzen waren unerträglich und sie atmete tief durch um dagegen anzukommen. „Scheiße." Murmelte sie und stemmte sich hoch, was nur dazu führte, dass ihr schwindelig und schlecht wurde vor Schmerzen. Nicht dass ihr vor dem Einschlafen nicht schon übel genug gewesen war. Trotzdem war der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf schlimmer als ihr Magen und sie schaffte es ein Husten zu unterdrücken.

Sie stand auf und lehnte sich sofort an die Wand. Solche Kopfschmerzen hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gehabt und drückte mit einem Finger gegen ihre Schläfe. Der Schmerz lies sie taumeln und alles etwas verschwommen sehen. Jessika stöhnte leise und unterdrückte einen Schrei, der ihrer Kehle entweichen wollte. An der Wand entlang taumelte sie in Richtung Bad und suchte dann in ihrer Kulturtasche nach ihren Tropfen. Was sich angesichts der Schmerzen als schwieriger herausstellte als normal. Sie kämpfte darum nicht bewusstlos zu werden, denn dann hatte sie wirklich schlechte Karten.

Komm schon du kennst das doch, sagte sie sich selber und griff nach der Flasche mit den Tramaltropfen. „Bitte lass sie wirken!" murmelte sie und stützte sich, bedrohlich schwankend am Waschbecken ab. Wie sehr sie diesen Zustand immer hasste. Mal abgesehen von den kaum zu ertragenen Schmerzen, war die Übelkeit und der Schwindel auch nicht ohne.

Eigentlich hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen. Die Übelkeit vor einer Woche, ihre Hand letzten Abend. All das waren Zeichen und sie hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Es fiel ihr unendlich schwer die Tropfen abzuzählen und ihre Hand zitterte so sehr, dass es auch gar nicht möglich war, daher schätze sie sie einfach ab.

Mit einem Ruck stürzte sie die Tropfen hinunter und gab dann dem Bedürfnis nach sich einfach hinzulegen. So lag sie Sekunden später auf dem Fußboden des Badezimmers und hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gelegt. Die Stiche, die durch ihren Kopf fuhren, hatten etwas von heißen Nadeln an sich und Jessika hätte sich am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Mit einem freudlosen und schmerzerfüllten Lachen, dachte sie an das erste Mal, als sie solche Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Sie hatte damals das halbe Haus zusammen geschrieen und mit dem Kopf immer wieder gegen eine Wand gehauen. Dies tat sie auch diesmal. Ihr Kopf schlug immer wieder leicht auf den Fliesen auf, was aber keine wirkliche Erleichterung brachte. Doch es war ja wissenschaftlich anerkannt, dass der Körper nur einen Schmerz gleichzeitig spüren konnte. Wenn das mal so stimmte, dachte sie und zog den Badewannenvorleger zu sich heran um ihren Kopf auf etwas Weicheres zu legen, da den Kopf gegen etwas hauen eh nichts bringen würde.

Was hatte sie nur wieder getan. Als wenn sie das alles nicht schon oft genug hatte durch machen müssen, nein jedes verfluchte Mal wurde es schlimmer und diesmal kam noch dazu, dass sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Sie war tief erstaunt, dass man auf so etwas überhaupt vorbereitet sein konnte.

Auch wenn die Schmerzen keinen deut nachließen, spürte sie die Kälte die vom Boden langsam in ihre Glieder kroch. Die Zeit war ihr völlig abhanden gekommen und es kam ihr wie Tage vor, die sie hier lag, doch sie wusste, dass es nur wenige Stunden waren. Sie musste aufstehen, dachte sie bei sich und setzte sich langsam auf. Schritt für Schritt, denn sie wollte ihren Kopf so wenig wie möglich bewegen. Wie gerne würde sie ihn einfach abschrauben. Nachdem sie, wenn auch unsicher endlich wieder auf ihren Beinen stand, griff sie nach einer kleinen schwarzen Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bett.

Die Leuchtziffern des Weckers flackerten, doch sie wusste, dass das nur von ihrer eingeschränkten Sehfähigkeit kam. Einen Moment lang kniff sie die Augen fest zusammen und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Anzeige. Ihr Kopf stand kurz vor dem Platzen und sie keuchte auf. Wenn sie es richtig gesehen hatte, war es inzwischen sieben Uhr. Sie hatte einfach jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Jessika sank auf das Bett und legte die kleine Tasche auf den Nachttisch. Dann rollte sie sich wieder ein und wünschte sich einfach, dass irgendjemand da wäre. Obwohl sie es gewohnt war, das jedes Mal aufs Neue alleine durchzustehen, sehnte sie sich nach jemandem, der sie in den Arm nahm und auf sie einredete. Auch wenn ihr Kopf dadurch nur noch schlimmer würde, würde das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und ein wenig Sicherheit es bestimmt aufwiegen.

Die Helligkeit störte sie und verursachte, dass ihr zu allem auch noch die Augen brannten. So hilflos hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt und daher kämpfte sie auch nicht mehr gegen die Tränen an. Sie rollten unaufhörlich und erbahmungslos über ihre Wangen und Jessika schluchzte verzweifelt auf. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so geweint? Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Die Tropfen wirkten gar nicht und Jessika keuchte als sie sich umdrehte und nach der kleinen Tasche griff. Mit zitternden Händen versuchte sie den Reißverschluss zu öffnen und verwünschte sich dafür, dass nicht schon vor Stunden gemacht zu haben. Diese Tasche ließ sie immer schön in den Tiefen ihres Schrankes und bisher hatte sie, sie erst fünf Mal, in etwas mehr als drei Jahren, herausgeholt. Wann immer es ging machte sie einen möglichst großen Bogen um das Teil und auch heute hätte sie es lieber gehabt, sie nicht benutzen zu müssen. Doch ihr blieb einfach nichts anderes übrig und so griff sie noch immer zögernd nach der kleinen Ampulle. Wie sehr hasste sie dieses Zeug, wie ungern nahm sie es.

Dann griff sie nach der Nadel und setzte diese auf die Spritze. Es fiel ihr schwer, denn ihre Hände zitterten dermaßen, dass sie immer wieder abrutschte. Dann füllte sie etwas von der Flüssigkeit in die Spritze und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Ihr Kopf hämmerte immer schlimmer und es fiel ihr immer schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Sie griff nach der Manschette und band sie sich umständlich um den Oberarm. Sie selber hatte immer Probleme eine Vene zu finden und die Manschette sollte ihr das erleichtern. Vorsichtig klopfte sie gegen die Spritze und drückte die Luft hinaus.

Es dauerte weitere Minuten bis sie es geschaffte hatte die Nadel zu setzten. Dann injizierte sie sich endlich die Flüssigkeit und band die Manschette wieder ab. Bevor sie wieder in die Kissen fiel, drückte sie noch die Schutzkappe über die Nadel.

Seufzend rollte sie sich ein weiteres Mal zusammen und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten bis sie die taube Welle spürte, die durch ihren Körper strömte.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wurde das Pochen in ihrem Kopf auf ein Minimum gedämpft. Sie seufzte und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Den Fehler sie in diesem Stadium zu öffnen hatte sie nur einmal gemacht, danach nie wieder. Seit dem konnte sie einfach nicht fassen, wie sich einige mit Drogen voll pumpen konnten. Bei Heroin dürfte die Wirkung, die sie jetzt verspürte noch einmal etwas schlimmer sein und darauf würde sie gut verzichten können. Damals hatte sie alle Farben so deutlich wahrgenommen, dass ihr innerhalb von Sekunden die Augen wehtaten.

Sie hasste das Morphium und hatte es nur auf Drängen ihres Arztes eingesteckt. Dieser hatte so etwas vorhergesagt, doch sie war so müde von alldem, dass sie es ignoriert hatte. Wieso nur konnte das nicht endlich alles zu Ende sein. Waren drei Jahre nicht genug, drei Jahre mit Schmerzen und sonstigen Beschwerden, die einen an den Rand der Verzweifelung und vor allem an den Rand der eigenen Kraft brachten.

Langsam hörte der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf auf und sie konnte wieder normal atmen. Auch ihre Bauchschmerzen waren weg, die sicher schon bei den Tramaltropfen die weiße Fahne gehisst hatten. Einzig allein eine leichte Übelkeit war ihr geblieben, doch diese konnte sie ignorieren.

Plötzlich klopfte es dermaßen energisch an die Scheibe ihrer Terrassentür, dass diese vibrierte. Sie musste nicht fragen wer da war, denn es gab nur eine Person, die dort stehen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und erkannte erleichtert, dass sie ohne Probleme alles normal sehen konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie fluchen. Es war halb zehn und sie waren ja zum frühstück verabredet. Oh, das war gar nicht gut, dachte sie erschrocken und zuckte zusammen als sie seine wütende Stimme hörte. Eigentlich konnte sie auch gleich hier liegen bleiben, denn der Tag war so oder so inzwischen gelaufen. Sie war voll gepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln und er hatte schlechte Laune.

„Sind sie immer noch nicht auf?" blaffte er und sie hörte wie er energisch die Terrassentür aufschob. Mit einem Satz hatte sie sich umgedreht und die Schublade ihres Nachtsschränkchens aufgezogen. Mit einem Arm wischte sie alles hinein und schloß sie wieder. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn in der Tür stehen. Das Licht von hinten, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und in den schwarzen Sachen, wirkte er dermaßen dunkel und gefährlich, dass Jessika große Augen bekam. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Schwäche für gefährliche Typen. Hatte die nicht eigentlich jedes Mädchen? Alles was dunkel und gefährlich war, war gleichzeitig spannend und aufregend. Oh, das Morphium bekommt dir gar nicht, dachte sie spöttisch und erhob sich langsam. Aber es wirkte sie schwankte nicht mal mehr konnte sich mit klarem Blick zu ihm umdrehen. Wenigstens das brachte es ihr, dass sie es nicht regelmäßig nahm und lieber die Schmerzen aushielt. Wenn sie es denn dann mal nahm, hatte sie wenigstens kaum Nebenwirkungen. Wobei Autofahren könnte sie jetzt nicht mehr, aber ein anständiges Frühstück und sie würde den Tag schon überstehen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht gut geschlafen. Geben sie mir zehn Minuten und wir können los!" murmelte sie und öffnete ihren Schrank. Dann griff sie nach einer ¾ Jeans und einer weißen Bluse und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Badezimmer. Wieso musste sie sich auch mit ihm verabreden? Jetzt hatte sie kaum mehr eine Wahl, er würde es wahrscheinlich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gegen sie verwenden, wenn sie jetzt absagte. Außerdem war sie noch immer fasziniert von ihm, auch wenn er menschlich ein ziemlicher Arsch war, zumindest das was sie bisher von ihm zu sehen bekommen hatte. Nun gut ein Tag im Museum mit ihm würde sie schon nicht umbringen. „Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich umso härter, Jess!" sagte sie sich und stellte die Dusche an.

Severus war mehr als ungehalten, als sie bis neun nicht auftauchte. Gut er hatte sie praktisch dazu genötigt mit ihm zu gehen, doch sie würde es nicht wirklich wagen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, denn das hatte noch keiner gewagt. Wobei auch er es in Erwägung gezogen hatte die Verabredung, wenn man sie denn so nennen konnte einfach zu vergessen.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich immer wieder an den Abend und an ihren kalten und gleichzeitig abweisenden Blick, der ihn geradezu herausgefordert hatte. Es war sein Blick gewesen, den er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte und das musste ihn ja herausfordern. Es war dieser eine Blick, bei dem jeder andere eine Gänsehaut bekam und gepaart mit der passenden Mischung Härte und Wut, war es ein Blick vor dem jeder Angst hatte.

Ihn bei ihr zu sehen, hatte tief in ihm etwas geweckt, das er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ein Gefühl herausgefordert zu sein. Meistens nervten und ödeten ihn seine Gesprächspartner nur an, doch sie hatte es geschafft ihn mit einem einzigen Blick regelrecht herauszufordern. Und da er eine gute und interessante Herausforderung nur selten Widerstehen konnte hatte er sich zu ihr gesetzt. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie durchaus eine respektable Diskussionspartnerin gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas dermaßen aus der Fassung gebracht hätte. Ihm war egal was es ist, Hauptsache sie hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und sie konnten diesen albernen Museumsbesuch endlich hinter sich bringen.

Doch sie war nicht aufgetaucht, seit acht Uhr stand er fertig auf der Terrasse und seine Laune sank immer mehr und seine Wut wurde immer größer. Um halb zehn war ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen und er hatte an ihre Tür geklopft, aber nein sie hatte nicht einmal reagiert. So ein Verhalten würde er sich von keinem bieten lassen und so hatte er entschieden die Tür geöffnet. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass sie etwas in ihrem Nachttisch hatte verschwinden lassen, aber ihre Geheimnisse waren ihm ziemlich egal.

Doch als er in ihre Augen gesehen hatte, war ihm etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen. Ihre Pupillen waren stark erweitert und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er vermutet, dass sie eine starken Schmerztrank zu sich genommen hatte. Wer weiß was sie genommen hatte, er kannte sich mit Muggeldrogen nicht aus. Doch er hatte keine Idee, von was solch erweiterten Pupillen sonst kommen könnten. Nun ja es ging ihn ja auch wirklich nichts an und soweit kam es noch, dass er sich da weiter Gedanken drum machte.

Mit einem Brummen griff er nach einem Buch, das auf dem Tisch lag und las die Zusammenfassung auf der Rückseite. Ein Mörder, der eine Studentin zwang seine Morde schriftlich festzuhalten und zu fotografieren? Nun es gab bestimmt eine schlechtere Lektüre, dachte er und legte das Buch zurück. Es dauerte tatsächlich gerade mal zehn Minuten, bis sie wieder aus dem Bad kam und ihn strahlend anlächelte. Doch er sah auch den etwas eisigen Blick und amüsierte sich darüber. Vielleicht würde der Tag doch recht interessant und unterhaltsamer werden, als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich bin fertig, von mir aus können wir nun. Ich hoffe sie haben nicht zu langen warten müssen!" entschuldigte sie sich noch einmal höflich. Er sah sie aufmerksam an und auch wenn er dieser Muggelkleidung selber nichts abgewinnen konnte, sah sie an ihr recht annehmbar aus. Ihre Haare hatte sie zusammen gebunden und sie trug einen Hauch Make-up und irgendein recht frisches Parfüm, welches in seiner empfindlichen Nase kitzelte. Einen Moment lang sah er ihr aufmerksam in die Augen, doch diese sahen wieder so normal aus, dass jeder andere sicher gedacht hätte sich getäuscht zu haben. Doch er war zu aufmerksam, als dass er sich damit geirrt hätte.

„Ich habe es überlebt. Gehen wir, sie haben schon genug getrödelt!" erwiderte er und schloß ihre Terrassentür. Dann ging er ohne sie eines weitere Blickes zu würdigen an ihr vorbei und öffnete ihre Tür.

Jessika unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen fit und sie hoffte, dass dies so bleiben würde, bis sie wieder auf ihrem Zimmer war. Ansonsten würde es ein noch längerer Tag werden als ohnehin schon. Wie hatte sie sich nur auf so etwas einlassen können, dachte sie erbost und verdrehte die Augen. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und folgte ihm. Sie konnte es ja schließlich nicht noch länger heraus zögern.

Im Speisesaal, herrschte gähnende Leere und Severus steuerte sofort die Tassen an um sich Kaffee einzuschenken. Jessika wollte ihrem Magen etwas Gutes tun und versuchte es mit einfacher Milch. Dann griff sie nach einem Teller und machte sich über den Käse her. Alles Sachen, die ihren Magen vielleicht nicht ganz so beanspruchten.

Severus saß schon längst an einem Tisch, als sie ihren Teller abstellte. Nachdem sie ein paar Augenblicke wortlos gegessen hatten, sah Severus mit spöttischem Blick hoch und musterte sie lange. „Wo befindet sich denn das tolle Museum zu dem sie wollen?" fragte er sie, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn dazu zwingen und allein sie wollte dahin. War es nicht seine Idee gewesen, dass er mit kam. Sie hatte sogar gesagt, dass sie das nicht wollte, was ihn aber kein bisschen zu interessieren schien.

Nicht aufregen, sagte sie sich. Er will dich doch nur provozieren, damit du dich aufregst. „Es befindet sich in der Altstadt. Das Dorf ist nicht so groß, ich schätze es sind keine zehn Minuten Fußweg von hier!" erklärte sie und sah ihn regelrecht auffordernd an.

Severus nippte an seinem Kaffee und nickte dann. Sie ließ sich anscheinend nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend. Vielleicht hatte er sie doch nur etwas überrascht.

„Nun gut, wenn sie dann fertig sind, können wir ja endlich los!" meinte er wenig später und erhob sich, ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. Verfluchter Typ, beschimpfte sie ihn lautlos und stand ebenfalls auf. Wie sollte sie nur einen ganzen Tag mit ihm überstehen, wenn er so war. Was natürlich voraussetzte, dass er jemals anders war.

Wie sollte sie ein Museum und die Kunst genießen, wenn er missmutig neben ihr her stampfte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln folgte sie ihm, denn er durchquerte den Raum mit zügigen Schritten. „du rennst jetzt nicht hinter ihm her!" befahl sie sich murmelnd und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie doch schneller ging.

Das war ganz große Klasse, dachte sie, als sie ihn draußen endlich einholte. „Also?" fragte er und sah sie auffordernd an. Jessika atmete tief durch und war versuchte etwas zu sagen, von wegen, dass sie so eine fürchterlichen Tag haben würden, aber damit würde sie wahrscheinlich einen Horrortag heraufbeschwören und das wollte sie nun auch wieder nicht. Sie zeigte nach rechts und ging dann schweigend neben ihm her. Seine schwarzen Haare bewegten sich leicht im Wind und Jessika sah immer wieder verstohlen zur Seite.

„Möchten sie etwas sagen?" fragte Severus nach einer Zeit mit kalter Stimme und sie schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich" meinte sie dann und wich einem Kind auf einem kleinen Fahrrad aus, das noch mühsam versuchte sich gerade zu halten.

Als langsam das Gebäude in Sicht kam atmete sie tief durch. Das würde ja etwas werden.

TBC

Na was sagt ihr?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry weil es so ewig gedauert hat, aber jetzt geht es weiter!

Kapitel 6

Severus sah das weiße Haus, welches das Museum beherbergte, regelrecht angewidert an. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich zu Tode langweilen würde. Jessika sah ebenfalls etwas skeptisch zum Eingang und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu schlimm werden würde. Das hübsche weiße Häuschen sollte einladend wirken, aber in Jessika weckte es den Wunsch einfach nur davonzulaufen. Wie sollte sie das nur überstehen?

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu warten stieg sie die Stufen hoch und sah an seinem Schatten, dass er ihr folgte. Das würde in einer absoluten Katastrophe enden, wieso nur hatte sie sich nicht geweigert sich mit ihm zu treffen. Nun stand sie hier und sträubte sich regelrecht mit ihm dort hineinzugehen.

Trotzdem betrat sie die Eingangshalle, die völlig in weiß gehalten war und somit so hell war, dass es schon fast in den Augen schmerzte. Sie sah sich interessiert um und wandte sich dann zu Severus, der völlig gelangweilt einmal in die Runde blickte. Noch bevor sie auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie jetzt sagen könnte, kaum auch schon eine junge Frau zu ihnen. Diese war höchstens ein paar Jahre älter als Jessika und hatte blonde lange Haare und ein hübsches herzförmiges Gesicht.

Sie lächelte sie beide an und begann dann auf Italienisch auf sie einzusprechen. Jessika verstand gerade noch, dass sie sie fragte ob sie von hier kamen und Jessika schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sie dann, ob sie Englisch spräche. Dass sie es tat, erleichterte Jessika ein wenig und ihr Lächeln fiel nun etwas gelassener aus.

Severus hielt sich völlig heraus und machte nicht einmal Anstalten interessiert auszusehen.

Die Frau lächelte sie ebenfalls an und hielt beiden die Hand hin: „Ich bin Danielle Pazzi und bin Museumsführerin."

Snape reichte ihr nur sehr widerwillig die Hand, während sie weiter sprach. Der einzige Grund, warum er es tat war die Tatsache, dass er nicht allzu unhöflich wirken wollte. Zumindest nicht schon zu Beginn.

„Dies ist das Museum der schönen Künste. Es wurde 1598 vom damaligen Bürgermeister Mario Girotti errichtet", begann sie auch gleich und breitete die Arme aus. „Ist es nicht eine bezaubernde Eingangshalle?", fragte sie und strahlte dabei so sehr, dass Severus unwillkürlich die Augen zusammenkniff. Seine Abneigung gegen diese schrecklich fröhliche Peron wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer.

Jessika nickte und sah sich die Kuppel aus Glas an, durch die erbarmungslos die Sonne schien. „Wenn Sie es sich ansehen wollen, stehe ich voll und ganz zu Ihrer Verfügung", lächelte Danielle abwechselnd Severus, der nur demonstrativ mit den Augen rollte, sowie Jessika an.

Jessika überlegte blitzschnell. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie dieser Tag laufen konnte. Entweder sie rannte mit Severus alleine durch dieses Museum und würde wohl innerhalb von einer halben Stunde wieder draußen sein. Zumindest schien er darauf aus zu sein. Außerdem würde das Schweigen zwischen ihnen auch nicht sehr angenehm werden, denn sie konnte sich nun mal partout nicht vorstellen, dass Severus besonders gesprächig wäre.

Oder aber sie nahm das Angebot dieser Frau an, was ihr zwar eine Überdosis nervende Fröhlichkeit bescherte, aber gleichzeitig auch dazu beitrug, dass sie nicht mit Severus allein sein musste und vielleicht doch dazu kam, sich hier das ein oder andere anzusehen.

Bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, antwortete sie daher: „Von mir aus gerne!"

Severus wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit abrupt zu und blickte sie böse an. Jessika zuckte nur leicht zusammen und sah ihn dann fragend an. Was jedoch eher geschah um ihn nicht völlig zu reizen. Er sah von Jessika zu Danielle und revidierte seine vorherigen Gedanken, dass es schlimmer nicht kommen konnte. Auch nur eine kurze Zeit mit dieser nervigen Person würde ihn an den Rand der Beherrschung bringen.

Sein Blick durchbohrte Jessika und sie hatte wenigstens den Anstand, leicht zusammenzuzucken. Wie konnte sie es wagen, diese schnatternde Gans anzuheuern! Er warf auch dieser einen bösen Blick zu, den sie aber gar nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie hatte tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit einer schnatternden Gans, denn sie schien gerade jetzt lautlos mit sich selber zu sprechen.

Bevor er auch nur ein Wort dazu sagen konnte, hatte sich diese Danielle schon umgedreht und war zur Kasse geeilt. Severus warf Jessika einen letzten zornigen Blick zu und ging dann hinter dieser Frau her. Jessika beglückwünschte sich dazu, es geschafft zu haben ihn noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen.

Hast du fein gemacht, dachte sie und folgte dann den beiden. Sie unterließ es sich selber zu fragen, ob es noch schlimmer werden konnte, denn sie wollte die Antwort gar nicht wissen.

Nachdem sie Karten in der Hand hielten, begann Danielle schon mit einem Redeschwall, der Jessikas Ohren klingeln ließ und Severus dazu veranlasste eine noch grimmigere Miene aufzusetzen.

Sie ignorierte den bösen Blick von Severus, den sie ohne Probleme lesen konnte und folgte Danielle zum ersten Bild. Severus ging neben ihr her. "Das werden sie mir büßen!", zischte er und Jessika zuckte angemessen zusammen.

Ja, sie befürchtete wirklich, dass sie das bald noch bitterer bereuen würde, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Beim ersten Bild angekommen ging Danielles Redeschwall in ein begeistertes Geplapper über, dass Jessika an ein Kind erinnerte.

"Hier haben wir ein Bild von Rosa Mezotti. Sehen Sie den wunderschönen Pinselstrich? Es ist eines der bekanntesten italienischen Vertreter des Manierismus, aus dem späten 16. Jahrhundert. Wie Sie sehen, verwendet die Künstlerin hier Asymmetrien, Disharmonien, sowie die bezeichnenden Verzerrungen der Proportionen."

Jessika musterte das Bild und sah nicht anderes als eine Frau, deren Proportionen wirklich völlig Asymmetrisch waren und zwar in einem Ausmaß, dass es schon fast abstoßend war. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und dachte dann, dass man das fast auch streichen konnte, es war abstoßend. Sie hatte selten so etwas Schräges und Hässliches gesehen. Aber hier hingen ja noch andere Bilder, es würden bestimmt bessere kommen. „Spätes 16. Jahrhundert sagten Sie?", fragte sie nach, sie wollte nicht gleich zu Beginn desinteressiert wirken. Es schien Danielle wirklich Spaß zu machen.

„Ja, und was meinen sie?", fragte sie dann und sah das Bild selber bewundernd an. Jessika warf einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, der sich gerade noch zurückhalten konnte die Nase kraus zu ziehen. „Schön!", meinte er dann und drehte sich regelrecht angewidert um und ging zum nächsten Bild. Er würde nicht länger vor diesem Bild stehen bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hätte selbst Longbottom hinbekommen ein besseres Bild zu malen.

Severus hatte nicht vor, bei jedem einzelnen Bild eine Diskussionsrunde abzuhalten.

"Zwischen Fünfzehnhundertdreißig und Fünfzehnhundertneunzig - das ist die Epoche des Manierismus. Dieses Bild stammt aus dem Jahr 1566.", sagte Danielle, "Und war ursprünglich in der Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica am Palazzo Barberini beheimatet, bis man es dann diesem Museum zur Gründung schenkte", erklärte Danielle ihr noch, während die beiden Severus hinterher gingen.

Jessika nickte und bemühte sich wirklich ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören, aber ihr Blick glitt zu Severus, doch er musterte nur uninteressiert das nächste Bild. Er war jetzt schon über alle Maßen genervt und wollte nur noch, dass diese Frau endlich die Klappe hielt, das konnte ja auch nicht zu viel verlangt sein. Musste sie ihnen jede einzelne Information, die sie hatte, unbedingt mitteilen? Er hatte ja damit gerechnet sehr schnell genervt zu sein, aber dass er es schon beim zweiten Bild war, hatte nicht mal er gedacht. Und genervt traf seinen Gemütszustand auch schon nicht mehr.

Jessika konnte in etwa ahnen, was er dachte, da er sich auch nicht viel Mühe gab, es zu verstecken und konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn sie auch etwas taktvoller war als er.

Als sie das nächste Bild dann auch endlich ansah, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie eine Augenbraue hob und das Bild regelrecht anstarrte. Danielle schien von ihrem Blick begeistert und begann sofort wieder zu erzählen.

„Hier haben wir ein Bild aus der Epoche Postmoderne, um genauer zu sein, der Epoche des Fotorealismus. 'Mann mit Kanister', gemalt von Rolando O'Koko, einem noch heute lebenden Künstler italienisch-irischer Abstammung übrigens. Dieses Bild soll die Knappheit von Benzin verdeutlichen. Sehen sie die leere Straße und den Wagen mit angeschalteter Warnblinkanlage? Sehen sie die darin wartende Frau und den eilfertig davoneilenden Mann mit Kanister?"

Ihre Fröhlichkeit ging langsam, aber sicher in eine schon fast hysterische Begeisterung über und Jessika verstand diese Reaktion nun wirklich nicht. Sie hatte sich bis vor zehn Minuten noch für eine Frau gehalten, die etwas Ahnung hatte von Kunst. Jetzt jedoch fühlte sie sich als völliger Banause. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung von Autos, wusste aber im Prinzip was sie sah. Wozu gab es schließlich Muggelkunde in der Schule.

Je länger sie das Bild anstarrte, desto mehr entwickelte sie eine regelrechte Abscheu gegen dieses schmutzige Braun, welches die vorherrschende Farbe des Bildes war.

Dieses Bild schaffte es Severus Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt zu bringen. Es war ja auch noch nicht schlimm genug, dass er in Hogwarts ständig Gespräche über Autos mit anhören musste. Die Jungs aus Muggelfamilien gaben regelrecht damit an, was ihre Väter für Autos fuhren, was Severus nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil er es gar nicht erst versuchte. Wenn diese Frau jetzt auch noch begann etwas über… er musste einen Moment überlegen… PS zu erzählen würde er garantiert Amok laufen. In diesem Moment bereute er, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht einfach auf seinem Zimmer gelassen hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich zurück halten konnte einen Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen.

Jessika war geradezu erleichtert, als Danielle zum nächsten Bild huschte. "Dies ist mein Lieblingsbild.", sagte sie mit fast schon quietschender Stimme, was ihre Aufregung und Freude an diesem Bild eindeutlich hörbar machte.

"Dies ist das Bild 'Meine Familie und ich' aus dem Rokoko, gemalt von Giacomo Talzenas. Wie Sie hier deutlich sehen, ist es fast ein Selbstportrait des Künstlers. Es stammt aus dem Jahr 1750 und wurde in den Kellern des ehemaligen KGB gefunden."

Jessika hob interessiert den Blick. Das Bild war zwar nicht wirklich besser als die anderen beiden, aber die Geschichte dazu interessierte sie. Als sie letztens einen ihrer Krimis gelesen hatte war sie über diesen russischen Geheimdienst und den kalten Krieg gestoßen und fand es sehr faszinierend, dass zwischen der Muggel und der Zaubererwelt vielleicht doch kein so großes Loch klaffte.

"KGB? Sie meinen den russischen Geheimdienst?", fragte sie nach und ignorierte Severus rollende Augen

Jetzt fing sie auch noch an, dachte er erbost und war nahe dran, sie am Arm zu packen und zum nächsten Bild zu schleppen, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine noch größere Beleidigung für das Auge wäre. Stattdessen kniff er die Lippen zusammen und nahm mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass Jessika seinem Blick auswich. Vielleicht hatte sein Blick ja doch eine gewisse Wirkung auf sie. Jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja eigentlich hier war, um ihr eins auszuwischen, doch diese fürchterliche Frau hatte ihn dermaßen genervt, dass seine ganze Konzentration darin lag, sie nicht mundtot zu machen. Nun gut, vielleicht würde ihn das etwas von dieser Frau ablenken, dachte er mit etwas mehr Interesse und beobachtete Jessika mit seinem konzentrierten Lehrerblick, der deutlich sagte, egal was du tust, es ist ohne hin falsch.

Danielle lächelte Jessika strahlend an „Ja, genau, der russische Geheimdienst. Es sind so viele Kunstwerke im kalten Krieg verschwunden. Es ist bedauerlich. Wie sie sehen, hat Giacomo hier sehr stark mit der Farbe Blau experimentiert und…" Sie machte eine Pause und wandte sich dann den beiden zu. „Ist es nicht ein sehr kritisches Bild auf sich selber? Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie dann verträumt, während sie das Bild anstarrte.

"Es ist blau", sagte Snape nebenbei „Was gibt es da noch anderes zu meinen!". Seine Stimme war so kalt, dass Jessika die Augen schloß und hoffte, dass Danielle es nicht allzu übel nahm. Wie schnell man sich an eine Stimme gewöhnen konnte, dachte sie und musterte dann das Bild noch einmal. Auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, sie musste zugeben, es war kaum etwas anderes als blau.

Jessika sah ihn an, als er dem Bild einen letzten geringschätzigen Blick zuwarf und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Er war zwar nicht besonders positiv eingestellt, was sie eigentlich auch nicht anders erwartet hatte, aber wenigstens erfrischender als sie gedacht hatte.

Doch dann wandte er den Blick wieder ihr zu und sie wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Es schien als müsste er gar nicht blinzeln und als würden seine Augen direkt in ihren Geist sehen. Oh ja, es wäre wohl wirklich besser, wenn sie sich ab jetzt ganz still verhielt, wer weiß wozu er fähig wäre.

Als er zum nächsten Bild ging, schüttelte Jessika den Kopf. "Und das beim dritten Bild!", murmelte sie und warf noch einen letzten Blick zu dem Bild. Es war wirklich blau!

Danielle konnte eine Herabwürdigung ihres Lieblingsbildes natürlich nicht so einfach hinnehmen.

"Es ist blau, aber es geht ja eher um die Aussage, als um die Farbe", sagte sie und schritt dann hocherhobenen Hauptes, aber zutiefst beleidigt, an Severus vorbei zum vierten Bild.

"Hier sehen wir ein Bild aus dem frühen Realismus. 'Fließender Po' heißt es und zeigt den Po bei Mantova. Wie Sie sehen, verwendete der Maler hier einen sehr realistischen Farbanstrich", fügte sie bedeutungsschwer hinzu.

Jessika warf Severus einen Blick zu, der zeigte ‚Das hättest du dir auch denken können!' und zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen als sie seinen immer wütender werdenden Blick sah. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie auf eine Katastrophe hin steuerte. Mit Mühe wandte sie sich von ihm ab und sich wieder Danielle zu.

Vielleicht konnte sie diese ja wenigstens noch beruhigen, aber Severus kam ihr dazwischen "Wie viele Bilder hat dieses Museum?", fragte er und hoffte innerlich, es wären nicht allzu viele. Seine Stimme zeigte sehr wohl, was er von all den Bildern hielt und Jessika seufzte innerlich. Wenn er so weiter machte, konnte auch sie Danielle irgendwann nicht mehr beruhigen. Musste er denn dermaßen unmöglich sein? Reichte es nicht, dass er einen Krieg mit ihr führte, bei dem sie irgendwie nur bei der Hälfte verstand warum.

"400 Plus einige Plastiken und Skulpturen", lächelte Danielle und ging dann, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, zum nächsten Bild.

"Aha!", erwiderte er und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte so etwas geahnt und sah Jessika mit dem Todesserblick an, mit dem alles begonnen hatte. Doch diese schien das völlig kalt zu lassen. Das würde sie noch bereuen, dachte er erbost. Wenn er jemals hier heraus kam, würde er sich schön Zeit damit lassen sie zu erwürgen und dann ins Meer zu werfen. Konnte sie sich ihren verdammten Sonnenuntergang von Unterwasser ansehen.

Jessika, die seinen Blick sehr wohl deuten konnte, hatte ehrliche Probleme sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, da es eh keinen Sinn hatte. Es würde nicht der letzte Blick dieser Art sein und daher ignorierte sie es. Ihr war durchaus klar, dass dieses Thema noch lange nicht durch war.

Als sie beim nächsten Bild angelangt waren, atmete sie tief durch, zuckte aber zusammen als Danielle sich zu ihr beugte und sie fragte: "Ist Ihr Freund immer so mürrisch?"

Jessika hatte nur einen Gedanken: Bitte lass ihn das nicht gehört haben! Doch bevor sie Danielle erklären konnte, dass sie kein Paar waren, sah Severus sie schon mit einem tödlichen Blick an. Trotz des Blickes konnte sie jedoch nicht sagen, ob er es gehört hatte. "Können wir weitermachen?", murmelte er und deutete auf eine Skulptur in der Mitte des Raumes. „Oder wollen sie sich lieber noch etwas mit meiner Frau unterhalten?" fragte er mit drohender Stimme, so dass Jessika ihn völlig entgeistert ansah. Frau? Ach du Scheiße, dachte sie und registrierte wie er sie mit amüsiertem Blick musterte.

Severus kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Freund, so weit kam es noch, aber es wäre eine interessante Gelegenheit die Sache etwas weniger langweilig zu machen. Schon allein Jessikas geschockter Blick war es wert, der Sache in wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.

Abrupt drehte er sich dann zu der Skulptur um und musterte die nackte Frau ohne Kopf und ohne Arme.

"Was ist das?", fragte er völlig desinteressiert, so dass es schon fast beleidigend war.

"Das ist die Venus von Pisa", erklärte Danielle, etwas knapper.

"Venus? Sicher!", meinte er dann geringschätzig und drehte sich schon wieder weg. Jessika hatte genug und hielt seinen Arm fest. "Einen Moment bitte", sagte sie und ging ebenfalls zur Skulptur. Allerdings eher aus Trotz als aus Interesse. Innerlich schalt sie sich eine Idiotin, sie machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie konnte seinen bohrenden Blick regelrecht spüren und ließ sich absichtlich Zeit, damit er sich wieder beruhigte, was aber anscheinend den gegenteiligen Effekt hatte, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen, was sie zum Glück nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah.

"Im Gegensatz zur Venus von Milo ist hier der Kopf auch noch abhanden gekommen", erklärte Danielle noch und schaute dann zu Severus und Jessika.

Severus ignorierte sie völlig und war ganz auf Jessika konzentriert. Er zweifelte langsam an ihrem Verstand. Was dachte sie, was sie hier taten? Sie wagte es wirklich sich ihm noch weiter zu widersetzten, beziehungsweise ihm Kontra zu geben.

Kurz warf er einen Blick auf die Skulptur und dann zu Jessika und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jessika konnte nicht mehr anders als ihm in die Augen zu sehen und was sie sah ließ sie gerade zu erschauern. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus kalter Abscheu und purer Herausforderung.

"Wozu brauchte eine Frau auch ihren Kopf, nicht wahr, Liebling", meinte Severus zynisch und Jessika starrte ihn an. Okay, vielleicht hatte sie es ja verdient gehabt, dass sie ihn provozierte, aber er war ja schließlich freiwillig hier. Sie schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf und nahm die Spitze zur Kenntnis. Dann folgte sie ihm dann zu einem grünen Bild.

"Hier sehen wir das Bild von Yu-Ki-Oi-han, 'Der Atem des Drachen'", erklärte Danielle und räusperte sich, "Hierzu muss ich vielleicht etwas weiter ausholen."

"Nein", murmelte Snape und achtete nicht auf Jessikas bösen Blick. Es war schon schlimm genug immer die ellenlangen Ausführungen übereifriger Schüler zu lesen, die entweder pures Geschwafel waren oder kompletter Müll. Seit Jahren hatte er keinen vernünftigen Schüler mehr gehabt und er würde sich nicht auch noch im Urlaub, dieses Gequatsche anhören.

"Bei diesem Grün handelt es sich um zitronengrün", erklärte Danielle trotzdem und räusperte sich anschließend, sie schien sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. "Dieses Bild stellt die Vergänglichkeit allen Seins da. Sehen sie, wie der Atem aus dem Drachen fährt, dann in den Himmel steigt, nur um nach einer weiteren Kurve selbst zum landenden Drachen zu werden?"

„Ich habe Augen!", erklärte Severus kurz und musterte das Bild. Es war zwar nicht das anspruchvollste Bild, aber es war zumindest besser als die vorherigen.

Immer mehr Bilder stellte diese nervende Peron vor und Severus war mehr als einmal nah dran ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich ihre fröhliche Art auch schenken könne.

Als sie einige Dutzend Bilder nach dem Drachen wieder in einen Begeisterungsausbruch überging sah Severus entnervt auf. Die letzten Bilder hatte er nur flüchtig betrachtet. Sein Blick war immer wieder zu Jessika gewandert, die neben ihm herging und aufgehört hatte Fragen zu stellen. Ihre Blicke wurden ebenfalls immer desinteressierter und er empfand eine gewisse Genugtuung dabei, dass sie sich ebenfalls etwas anderes unter diesem Museum vorgestellt hatte als diesen Schund.

"Hier haben wir ein wunderschönes Bild aus dem letzten Jahr. Es ist von unserem hoffnungsvollsten Nachwuchsmaler und heißt 'UFO bei Nacht'", leitete Danielle ein und Jessika sah das Bild an. Es war schwarz mit drei weißen Kreisen darauf.

"Der Maler heißt Carlo Mikimasui und ist ein Sohn italienisch-japanischer Ehe. Er hat hier noch zwei andere Bilder hängen, 'UFO bei Mitternacht' und 'UFO bei Tag von unten gesehen'" erklärte Danielle und Severus wandte ihr ganz langsam den Kopf zu. Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Geist, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. "Ufo bei Tag... von unten gesehen?", wiederholte Severus mit soviel Abneigung, dass Jessika sich grinsend weg drehte. "Sehr interessanter Titel", murmelte er dann sarkastisch und wandte sich wiederum um und ging weiter. Ufo? Was bei Merlin war ein Ufo? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen, dachte er bei sich. Er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen.

Als Danielle bei einer weiteren Skulptur stehen blieb und ansetzte etwas zu erklären, ging Severus einfach weiter und Jessika seufzte theatralisch auf. Ein Himmelreich für jemanden, der ihr diesen Mann erklärte. "Es ist sehr schön!", meinte sie dann entschuldigend, auch wenn es nicht wirklich stimmte.

Bei den nächsten zwei Bildern hielt sich Danielle ziemlich kurz und Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Es geschahen ja doch noch Zeichen und Wunder dachte er spöttisch und beugte sich leicht vor, so wie er es bei seinen Schülern immer tat um sie zu verunsichern. "Haben Sie dazu noch mehr zu sagen?", fragte er in einem Ton, der ihr sagen sollte, dass es ihr besser bekommen würde, wenn dies nicht der Fall war.

"Natürlich. Die Malerin wurde 1788 in Pisa geboren, machte dann ein Auslandsstudium in Paris und kam anschließend nach Pisa zurück. Wie Sie als Kunstsachverständige sicherlich erkennen, hat man hier ebenfalls Anleihen an die erste Fontainbleauer Schule verwandt", sagte sie und schien sich nicht der Gefahr bewusst, in der sie steckte. Jessika überlegte, wie sie eingreifen konnte, doch da antwortete Severus schon.

Severus sah sie ungerührt an und nickte dann. "Sicher!", erwiderte er und ging zur nächsten Skulptur. Jessika hatte aufgehört sich über sein Verhalten Gedanken zu machen, und trottete brav hinter ihm her. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck etwas zu sagen, da seine Laune so schlecht war, dass sie schlechter wohl kaum noch werden würde. Noch immer warf er ihr Blicke zu, die ihr manchmal sogar eine ängstliche Gänsehaut verschaffte.

"Hier haben wir eine Skulptur, ebenfalls von Kudo, 'Der Kleine und ich' - auch wieder fast ein Selbstportrait - die linke Hälfte ist sein eigenes Gesicht, wie es als Teenager aussah, die rechte Hälfte ist der selbe Junge, allerdings, wie er mit Sechs Jahren aussah. Dieses Bild hat seinen Ursprung in einem Unfall vor mehreren Jahren, in dessen Folge Kudo ins Koma fiel", erklärte sie und war schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich und begeistert wie am Anfang. Jessika hatte Mitleid mit Danielle, denn sie bekam alles ab.

Severus sah das Bild an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts sagte, sagte mehr als tausend Worte und Jessika fand ebenfalls, dass es das erste wirklich interessante Bild war, das mal etwas ausdrückte. "Wann wurde die Skulptur hergestellt?", fragte Severus und Jessika sah ihn überrascht an. Sie verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht. Wie sollte sie auch, er ignorierte sie schon seit eine Ewigkeit völlig, bis auf ein paar böse Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf.

"1992", lächelte Danielle und wandte sich erneut an Jessika: "Ihr Freund scheint ja ein wirklicher Kulturfreund zu sein."

Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören und Severus kniff ein weiteres Mal die Augen zusammen. „Passen Sie auf, was sie sagen.", zischte er und warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. "Blau ist nun mal nicht meine Farbe!", erklärte würdevoll und ging zum nächsten Bild. Jessika verfluchte insgeheim Danielle, dass sie was gesagt hatte, sich, dass sie sich hierzu hatte überreden lassen und Severus, der sich kein bisschen zusammen reißen konnte. Dann dackelte sie hinter Severus her, da alles andere eh keinen Sinn machen würde. Es wunderte sie, dass er nichts dazu gesagt hatte, dass Danielle sie als Paar sah, aber wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass es keinen Kommentar wert war. Sie würde auf jeden Fall den Teufel tun und auch nur ein Wort dazu sagen.

Danielle ging in die nächste und wie Jessika feststellte, letzte Halle. "Hier kommen wir nun zur Ausstellung der modernen Plastiken", sagte sie und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. "Wie Sie sehen haben wir hier Aphrodite, die Tochter des Uranus, Göttin der Liebe, der Schönheit, sowie der sinnlichen Begierde, aus der griechischen Mythologie. In der römischen Mythologie entspricht sie der Venus, in Teilen der Hathor aus der Mythologie der Ägypter", begann sie und Severus rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

Es reichte langsam wirklich. Seit Stunden plapperte diese Frau ihn nun voll und er hatte einfach keinen Nerv mehr sich das noch viel länger anzutun. Als Jessika an der Plastik stehen blieb, erkannte er, dass auch sie keine Lust mehr hatte sich weitere Vorträge anzuhören. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, dass Ganze doch noch ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen, nur um sie zu ärgern, aber dazu hatte er einfach nicht mehr die Geduld. Er wollte nur noch an die frische Luft.

Jessika sehnte sich nach einem Glas Wasser und ein wenig Ruhe. Ihre Ohren klingelten und sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben, sich wirklich für das zu interessieren, was Danielle erzählte. So schwer es ihr auch fiel sie enttäuschen zu müssen, sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren.

"Dies ist also unsere Halle der Liebe. Aphrodite hier, sowie Eros dort vorne, sind beide die entsprechenden Plastiken. Ich möchte Ihnen, wenn Sie Zeit haben, gerne noch ein paar weitere Gemälde zeigen, die mit dem Thema Liebe zu tun haben", meinte sie und wollte schon weiter eilen, als Severus endgültig der Kragen platzte. „Nein!", knurrte er und Danielle hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen regelrecht verängstigt an, als sie zum ersten Mal seinen Blick wirklich wahrnahm.

„Es reicht. Wir gehen!", sagte er und nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann umfasste er grob Jessikas Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Danke!", rief Jessika Danielle noch zu und versuchte nicht einmal sich gegen Severus harten Griff zu wehren.

Auch wenn sie schockiert war über sein ruppiges Vorgehen und dass er sie nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie gehen wollte, hatte sie einfach keine Luft sich zu wehren.

Draußen blieb er stehen und ließ sie aber nicht los Sie atmete tief durch und sah auf die Uhr des gegenüberliegenden Rathauses. Es war fast sieben und Jessika starrte die Uhr entsetzt an. „Ich glaub es nicht!", murmelte sie und Severus folgte ihrem Blick. Dann sah er sie an und entdeckte klare Anzeichen von Müdigkeit in ihren Augen. Jessika drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn dann betreten an. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie so schlimm ist, hätte ich sie nicht gefragt. Es tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sie sich.

Severus hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ach ist das so?" fragte er dann nach und beugte sich leicht zu ihr. Noch immer hielt er ihren Arm fest, wenn auch nicht mehr so fest. Jessika sah ihn an und innerhalb eines Augenblickes verschwand ihre Unsicherheit und wurde durch etwas viel Schlimmeres ersetzt.

Die Hand auf ihrem Arm, ließ ihre Haut plötzlich prickeln und sie ihr Herz begann nicht aus Unbehagen schneller zu schlagen. Sie hatte mit keinem dieser plötzlichen Gefühle Erfahrung und fand auch keine Worte dafür. Schnell senkte sie den Blick und antwortete erst, als sie sich ihrer Stimme sicher war.

„Natürlich nicht. Es war auch für mich anstrengend!" erklärte sie und sah wieder auf. Severus ließ erst ihren Arm los und nickte dann. Auch wenn er sonst um keine spöttische Bemerkung verlegen war, reichte es ihm für heute wirklich mit sinnlosem Geschnatter. Er würde seien Rache in anderes Mal voll ausleben, dachte er und unterdrückte ein diabolisches Grinsen. Langsam ging er die Stufen hinunter und wartete dann ungeduldig darauf, dass Jessika ihm folgte.

Diese folgte ihm und meinte dann. „Ich könnte etwas Ruhe und etwas zu trinken gebrauchen. Was halten sie davon einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?", fragte sie und zeigte auf ein kleines Cafe, vor dem ein paar Tische standen. Severus sah sie an, dann zu dem Cafe und nickte dann. Einen Kaffee konnte er durchaus vertragen und so wie sie aussah, brauchte er nicht mit einem großartigen Gespräch rechnen.

Als sie Platz genommen hatten, kam auch schon der Kellern und Jessika schaffte es einen Tee zu bestellen, während Severus mit Kaffee vorlieb nahm. Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Jessika wusste nicht, ob es bedrückend oder angenehm war. Doch sie wagte nicht etwas zu sagen und außerdem war etwas Stille nach dem Tag auch nicht schlecht. So konnte sie wenigstens ihren Gedanken nachgehen. Es war gar nicht gut, was da gerade passiert war, dachte sie besorgt. Sie war einem kleinen Flirt ja nicht abgeneigt, wobei es bei einem kleinen Flirt bleiben würde. Aber dieser Mann war gefährlich, dessen war sie sich inzwischen sicherer als jemals zuvor. Aber nichts in ihrem Leben war ja jemals leicht gewesen, warum sollte dann das in geregelten Bahnen verlaufen. Es musste ja ausgerechnet dieser Mann sein, der ihr Interesse weckte. Es musste unbedingt der schlecht gelaunteste und wohl gefährlichste Mann weit und breit sein. Auch wenn sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, was genau gefährlich an ihm war, er war es einfach. Das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Severus fragte sich, wie lange sie es durchhielt nichts zu sagen und war überrascht, als er sich die zweite Tasse bestellte ohne ein Wort von ihr gehört zu haben. Langsam beruhigten sich seine Nerven und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Das jedoch hieß nicht, dass er mit ihr reden würde. Genau in diesem Moment machte sie sich bemerkbar.

Jessika seufzte und sah ihn an. „Und wie fanden Sie das Museum?", fragte sie und Severus schnaubte. „Ich glaube, fürchterlich trifft es am ehesten!", knurrte er dann und Jessika grinste breit. Ja, da musste sie ihm zustimmen. Es war wirklich fürchterlich, aber nun war sie um eine Erfahrung reicher.

„Ich wollte nächste Woche vielleicht nach Florenz ins Museum, möchten sie mich begleiten?", fragte sie belustigt und der Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf, änderte nichts an ihrer Fröhlichkeit. „Eher friert die Hölle zu!", meinte er und hüllte sich dann wieder in Schweigen.

Jessika hatte nichts anderes erwartet und trank ihren Tee aus. Severus winkte den Kellner heran und bezahlte, was Jessika völlig verblüffte. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte ungekünstelt. „Danke!"

Severus ignorierte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. So weit kam es noch, dass er sie diesen dämlichen Tee selber bezahlen ließ. Auch er wusste, dass sich manche Dinge nicht gehörten. Er ging langsamer, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

Ob er es auch noch darauf ankommen lassen sollte mit ihr zu Abend zu essen? Der Tag war eh gelaufen und da konnte es ja auch nicht schaden ihn so ausklingen zu lassen, wie er begonnen hatte.

Auch wenn diese blonde Nervensäge ihn um den letzten Nerv gebracht hatte, war er von Jessika durchaus angenehm überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte erstaunlich wenig gesagt und auch nicht versucht ihn sonderlich zu maßregeln, wie es so viele andere Frauen versucht hätten. Ja, er würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass ihre Gesellschaft erträglich gewesen war. Sie war durchaus angenehm und schien auch Schweigen zu können.

Jessika ging neben ihm her und bewegte vorsichtig den Kopf, denn ihr Nacken war etwas steif vom Stehen. Jetzt nach dem Tee begann auch noch ihr Magen zu knurren und sie freute sich auf ein vernünftiges Abendessen.

Als sie am Hotel ankamen holten sie beide ihre Zimmerschlüssel und gingen nach oben. An der Tür drehte sich Jessika zu ihm um. „Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu schlimm für Sie!", sagte sie und lächelte.

Severus sah sie lange nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er und schloß die Tür auf, bevor er sie wieder hinter sich zu warf, wandte er sich ihr noch einmal zu. „Sie haben eine halbe Stunde, dann hole ich sie zum Abendessen ab!"

Jessika starrte die nun geschlossene Tür an und grinste breit. Dieser Kerl war einfach unmöglich, doch sie konnte sich darüber nicht echauffieren. Warum auch, es hatte durchaus was für sich, von einem Mann zum Abendessen beordert zu werden. Vor allem war es fast eine Sensation das von Severus zu hören. Dann wollte sie sich mal fertig machen, damit sie ihn nicht enttäuschte.

TBC


End file.
